Te Amo Porque Te Odio
by Haushinka.A
Summary: Un viaje de vacaciones siempre… ¿Estresante? ¿Molesto? ¿Te dan ganas de ahogarte en algún rio? Bueno, eso le sucede al pelinaranja. ¿¡Cuánto mas soportará encontrándose a esa pelinegra en todos lados? *IchiRuki AU*
1. Prologo

**Disclamer: Bleach es de Tite Kubo u.u **

**Esta historia solo es uno de mis sueños guajiros. XD**

**-Te Amo Porque Te Odio-**

Los rayos del sol comenzaron a traspasar por la blanca cortina, su habitación, la cual no era demasiado pequeña ni demasiado grande, se comenzó a alumbrar con el calor del magnífico astro. Los pájaros cantarines lo anunciaban, ya era una nueva mañana. Se talló los ojos, y comenzó a abrirlos lentamente, miro su reloj: eran solo las 7:30, bastante temprano para ser sábado. Volvió a intentar dormir, pero el sonido del teléfono timbrar lo molesto, opto por no contestar. La contestadora hizo su trabajo y la dulce voz de una chica tuvo presencia en la habitación –

-Eeh...eto… ¡Buenos días Kurosaki-kun! Bue-bueno, espero no despertarte porque es muy temprano, si te despierto lo siento mucho. No, no te disculpes, solo habla – El chico suspiro cuando se escucharon pequeños murmullos que la chica se dirigía para ella misma – Etto…Bueno solo quería comentarte que… que los chicos y yo hemos planeado…ya sabes por las vacaciones y todo eso, ir de vacaciones a el bosque, porque porque suena muy divertido ¿no? Hay cabañas para dormir y todo, jeje en fin…suena divertido y quería saber si te interesa… SITEINTERESABAIRCONNOSOTROS, si quieres ir con nosotros claro…si no tienes ya algunos planes ¡espero que no! ¿ s-si te parece buena la idea?. Bueno, pasaríamos allá tres semanas tal vez, porque despues tendríamos que ver lo de la universidad y todo eso. ¿Qué molesto verdad? Pero para disfrutar las vacaciones suena divertido. Espero que te interese. Ya sabes iríamos todos, Sado-kun, Asano-kun, Tatsuki-chan, Chizuru-san, Ishida-kun, ¡y yo! Jeje bueno, espero tu llamada ¡To-todos queremos que vayas Kurosaki-kun!… cuídate mucho ¡adiós!

Era su imaginación, ¿o ese había sido el mensaje de contestadora más largo de la historia? Volteo a ver la pequeña maquina.

¿Un viaje de vacaciones?

Sonaba problemático. Completamente diferente a las tranquilas vacaciones que esperaba tener antes de la masacre que era la universidad. Los únicos viajes que en verdad conocía eran cuando salía con su familia, peleas por todos lados, burlas, bochornos, disputas, gritos, etc… la mayoría causadas por su extraño padre. No, definitivamente no iría, tendrían –sin mucho sacrificio – ir sin él. Pasaría todas las vacaciones en su casa y ese era un hecho.

Volteo una vez más al reloj, eran las 7:39, seguía siendo demasiado temprano, intento volver a dormir cuando –

-¡Good morning Ichigo!

-¿Qué mier… - El chico no pudo articular algo mas, ya que un enorme pie masculino dio directo en su cara. - ¡Joder! ¿Cuál es tu problema viejo loco? – Le dio un puñetazo en la cara, mandándolo a volar hacia el otro lado de la habitación, sin embargo eso no era suficiente para detener al hombre, quien se levanto.

-¿Ichigo? – Sus ojos comenzaron a lagrimear. - ¡Soy tu padre! - Saco un pañuelo beige de su bolsillo y busco otra cosa más dentro de el. - ¡Masaki! ¡Tu hijo es un insensible! ¿¡Como puede tratar a su padre de esta manera!? – El viejo le hablaba a una pequeña foto, con el rostro de una mujer, que había sacado de su bolsillo.

-¿Qué mierda? – El chico miro a su padre. - ¡Joder! ¡Estás loco! – Su ceño completamente fruncido, se había arruinado su primera "tranquila" mañana de vacaciones. Con todo eso de la mudanza, aun no se podían llamar vacaciones.

-¡Oh Masaki! – No presto mínima atención a su hijo, seguía ocupado chillando. - ¡Que horrible desgracia venir a visitar a nuestro hijo… - Chillo aun mas, mientras veía la fotografía. - … y no encontrar ninguna mujer a su lado! – El chico golpeo una vez más a su padre, esta vez dejándolo completamente desmayado y con la fotografía en la mano.

-¡Ichi-nii! Haz dejado a papá muy herido – La pequeña castaña se acerco al hombre que yacía tirado en el suelo.

-Bien hecho. – Dijo una pequeña pelinegra. – Ya me había hartado. Todo el viaje hablando sobre las vacaciones y las mujeres con las que debías estar en ese momento.

-¡Ah! – Ichigo estaba demasiado molesto como para contestar. – Pero… ¿Qué carajos hacen ustedes aquí? – El chico estaba a punto de explotar.

- ¡Que vocabulario! – Hablo la pelinegra, mientras volteaba a ver a su "melliza" curar la herida de su padre, volteo hacia el chico y se abalanzo hacia su cabeza. – ¡Veníamos a ver si tu pelo ya era normal….pero veo que no! ¡Sigue siendo igual que una zanahoria!

Una vena comenzó a palpitar en su sien. – Bueno, ya lo comprobaron… ¡CONOCEN LA PUTA SALIDA!

-¡Masaki! ¡Nuestro hijo nos odia! – Así es, el viejo ya había despertado. - ¿Qué hice mal? ¡Perdóname Masaki! ¡Su actitud grosera hacia su familia, sin mencionar su…su falta de masculinidad!

-¡Cállate idiota! – Volvió a estampar su puño contra su padre. - ¿¡Por qué no te callas de una puta vez!?

-¿Por qué callarme? ¡Si soy el más decepcionado de todos! ¡Mi hijo es gay!

-¡Carajo! ¡Ya cállate viejo, no soy gay! – Volvió a golpearlo. ¿Qué acaso su padre nunca se rendía?

-Entonces… ¿Dónde está mi nuera? ¿Dónde están mis nietos?

-¡TENGO 19 AÑOS! - Seguía golpeándolo, ¿Dónde estaba su maldito botón de apagado?

-¡Por favor Ichigo! ¡Esa no es una excusa! Tu madre y yo, a tu edad…

-¡No quiero escuchar eso! – Se puso colorado. - ¿Qué coños hacen aquí?

-Ahh… ¡Si, eso! – Dijo su padre. – ¿Recuerdas que son vacaciones?

El chico asintió, mientras esperaba lo peor. – No se piensan queda…

-¡NOS QUEDAREMOS CONTIGO ESTAS VACACIONES! – Gritaron la castaña y el viejo, mientras la pelinegra se lamentaba en silencio. Aunque muy en el fondo estaba feliz, podría molestar a su hermano por un rato.

-Pero…pero – Tenia que formular algo rápidamente. –

-Nos quedaremos aquí, tu hermana Yuzu quería venir, ya que en Karakura no hay tantas actividades… ¡Y prometí las vacaciones pasadas que se divertiría en estas!

-¿Tu percepción de vacaciones divertidas es venir a molestarme?

-¡No seas grosero Ichigo! ¡Somos familia! Y si, un poco. – Dijo su padre rascándose la nuca. – ¡Desde que mudaste todo ha sido tan solitario!

-Así es Ichi-nii, ¡Ya no se escuchan ruidos ni golpes! – Hablo la pelinegra con burla.

-Me fui hace 5 días. – Cinco días que había disfrutado TANTO.

-Bueno, en fin. Nos quedaremos aquí. – Hablo su padre.

-Pero… - Tenia que inventarse algo en serio.

-¿Pero qué? – Lo miro su hermana Karin.

-Pero ya ten-tenía planes. - ¿Cuáles planes? ¿Despertar a las 11:00 am? ¿Leer 300 libros? –

-¿Qué planes? – Pregunto su familia al unísono.

-Bueno yo… iré con unos amigos al bosque, como vacaciones…rentaron cabañas y todo. – De ir a un viaje con sus amigos, a estar con su familia…MIL VECES EL VIAJE.

-¿Habrán chicas sexys? – La mirada de su padre se volvió lujuriosa y deseosa de saber la respuesta a su pregunta.

-¡Ya cállate! – Esta vez fue la pelinegra quien golpeo al viejo.

-Lamento arruinar sus planes… - Ahora solo tenía que esperar a que ellos se largaran y no regresaran nunca más, no tenía que ir necesariamente al viaje, solo debía cerrar bien su apartamento.

-No hay problema Ichigo…ve – Le miro de una manera extraña. - …diviértete.

Le miro con el ceño fruncido. – Supongo que buscaran un hotel. -

-Jaja ¡No gastare dinero si hay un apartamento! No te preocupes, lo cuidaremos en tu ausencia. – Se dirigió a la puerta y se fue, dando por terminada la plática.

-En seguida preparo un delicioso desayuno Ichi-nii. – La castaña salió de la habitación, seguida por su hermana.

-Carajo – El pelinaranja mascullo entre dientes mientras tomaba su teléfono y marcaba el número.

_-¿Moshi moshi?_

-Ohayo Inoue, reci…

_-¡Ohayo Kurosaki-kun! ¿Recibiste mi mensaje? ¿Quieres ir? Porque me – _Paro un momento – _nos enca-encantaria que fueras. Jeje_

El pelinaranja dejo salir un suspiro y rodo los ojos. – Claro Inoue, suena…divertido.

_-¿En serio? ¡ESO ES ASOMBROSO! En realidad pensé que no querrías ir. Pero bu-bueno, los chicos acordamos irnos mañana temprano, ¿está bien? Sería como a las diez de la mañana… ¿O más temprano? ¿O tarde? Como quieras jeje… Nos veríamos en casa de Ishida-kun._

-Ehh, está bien la hora. Bueno adiós… - Estaba a punto de colgar.

_-¡Kurosaki-kun! – La chica le hablo._

-¿Si? – Suspiro una vez más.

_-Gra-gracias por querer ir. – La chica se escuchaba nerviosa._

-¿Por qué lo agradeces?

_-Eto…Jeje adiós._

-Aja adiós.

Carajo, ¿Cuándo Inoue dejaría de comportarse así? A veces simplemente no la entendía… muchas veces le habían comentado que ella quería algo más que amistad con él, pero lo tomo como un estúpido rumor. Lo más extraño era que despues de años que la conocía y sabia la fascinación que tenia por ser chef, le dijo algo completamente diferente ese día.

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Flash back-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

-¡Kurosaki- Kun! ¡Ohayo! – La chica corría en su dirección, con su maletín en la mano.

Ichigo opto por esperarla. – Ohayo Inoue.

-¡Ohayo Kurosaki-kun! ¿Cómo amaneciste hoy? Jeje.

-Muy bien gracias. – Siguieron caminando.

-Pff…me canse bastante jeje. – Se puso roja al voltear a verle. – Oye Kurosaki-kun, me preguntaba. Bue-bueno quiero decir, por curi-curiosidad… ¿A qué universidad iras?

-¿Eh? Bueno, fui aceptado en Tōdai*. En la facultad de medicina… ¿Por qué?

-¿¡En serio!? – La chica hablo bastante extraño y actuando muy nerviosa. - ¡Parece que te veré por allí! –Le sonrió nerviosa.

-¿Entraste? – Su cara demostraba que estaba sorprendido, no creía que la chica era estúpida, pero en realidad él pensaba que ella optaría por gastronomía. No cocinaba muy bien, bueno a decir verdad, más que comida, eran experimentos raros los que ella realizaba.

-¡Sí! Me costó mucho trabajo… - Le miro con cara agotada. -… ¡pero lo logre! ¡Y también estoy en medicina! – Agacho la mirada sonrojada y murmuro. - Pa-parece que el des-destino nos quiere jun-juntos.

El chico la miro por un momento, extrañado por su actitud e ignorando lo que acababa de decir. – Pero pensé que querías estudiar gastrono…

-Bue-bueno Kurosaki-kun – Dijo nerviosa. – Me voy, adiós. – Comenzó a correr por los pasillos de la escuela, chocando con uno que otro compañero y puerta adornada con anuncios del baile de graduación.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Fin Del Flash Back-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Bueno, tal vez esos rumores estaban en lo cierto... no, o simplemente ella había cambiado de idea. Era posible ¿Cierto?

-¡Ichi-nii! ¡A desayunar!

-Hai, hai ya voy.

Se dio una ducha rápida y se vistió, una simple playera negra y unos pantalones. Despues bajo a donde su familia ya había comenzado con el desayuno. Se sentó y comenzó a comer. Pero pronto al pelinaranja le surgió una duda –

-¿Cómo mierdas entraron? – Dirigió la mirada a su padre.

-¿Crees que te daría un apartamento…sin siquiera tener una llave de este?

-Pero papá, ni siquiera usaste la llave, la olvidaste… - Hablo la castaña, pero despues se tapo la boca al ver lo que estaba a punto de decir.

-Entonces ¿Cómo entraron?

-Ichi-nii ¡Tienes el apartamento muy limpio! – Interrumpió Karin para evitar el enojo que sentiría su hermano al saber cómo ingresaron.

-Claro que sí, no vayan a arruinarlo mientras no estoy.

-Claro que no Ichi-nii, ¡Yo nunca haría eso!

-No eres tú la que me preocupa, Yuzu. – Volteo a ver a su padre con el ceño fruncido.

-¿A qué te refieres hijo? – Con total indiferencia.

-¡Me refiero a ti loco! ¡No quiero que hagas desorden!

-¡Claro que no! ¿Me crees capaz de algo así?

-La última vez que fuiste a un hotel… - le vio con desgano. - …TE ENCONTRARON en un sillón, en el casino, con un sombrero de bombero y sin playera.

-¡Ahh! ¡Pero eso fue diferente! ¡Fui con Urahara-san! ¡El sí que sabe parrandear!

-Se suponía que iban por negocios.

-Exacto. – Le miro completamente feliz. – Nota la palabra clave…"SE SUPONIA" Además, ahora vengo con tus hermanas.

-Como sea. – Dejo su plato en la cocina, despues de lavarlo, antes dándole las gracias a su hermana. Se dirigió a la sala para ver un poco de televisión.

-Más vale que no hagas algo estúpido. – Hablo la pelinegra. – Ichigo habla en serio.

-¡Masaki! ¡Tus hijos me molestan!

-¡¿QUE MIERDA?! – Se escucho un grito desde la entrada del apartamento. - ¡¿Tiraron mi puerta?! – El chico estaba que echaba humos.

-¿Cómo querías que entráramos?

-¡PARA ESO ESTA EL PUTO TIMBRE! ¡DESTRUYERON MI PUERTA!

-Esos son solo pequeños detalles Ichigo. – Pronto el chico golpeo a su padre mandándolo hacia la pared.

-¡Carajo! – El chico subió a su habitación, esperaba con ansias el día de mañana.

* * *

Caminaba por los largos y limpios pasillos del hermoso edificio que llamaba hogar, todos vacios, solo sus pasos era lo que se podía llegar a escuchar y el ligero canto de algún pájaro que vivía en los arboles de su jardín. Paro en una gran puerta, era el momento, no podía ser tan difícil pedirle algo a su propio hermano.

Toco tres veces la gran puerta de madera que estaba frente a ella. -Nii-sama ¿Puedo pasar? – Se escuchaba nerviosa, pero no debía estarlo, ella era una Kuchiki y no podía estar nerviosa frente a la cabeza de dicha familia. Esperaba que Nii-sama escuchara razones y supiera que, como cualquier joven normal, debía salir y no solo estar atrapada. ¡Son vacaciones! Es decir, pronto comenzaría la horrible universidad y allí debía de dar el cien por cierto, necesitaba vacaciones que no relacionaran el estar en casa y ser – de vez en cuando – visitada por sus amigos.

-Adelante, Rukia. – El hombre estaba sentado en su escritorio, con un montón de papeles a su lado, aunque bien organizados. ¿Cómo podía trabajar tanto? Bueno, ser dueño de una de las cadenas de más grandes de todo Japón era bastante, pero podía tomarse un descanso ¿no? – Que se te ofrece. –

-Nii-sama, solo venia a pedirte algo. – El pelinegro asintió, mientras su mirada seguía dirigida a los papeles que estaba revisando. La chica continúo.

-Bueno, quisiera pedirte permiso para que yo y unos amigos, visitemos la casa de campo en el bosque, por motivo de vacaciones.

El silencio inundo la blanca habitación, mientras la chica esperaba su respuesta.

- Tres semanas – Por fin el pelinegro hablo, sin voltear a ver a la chica.

-Arigato Nii-sama – Tres semanas, estaba bien. Tal vez regresaría antes.

-Avisare a los que cuidan la casa de campo, para que preparen todo para su llegada. – Volteo a ve a la pelinegra. – Puedes retirarte.

-Hai Nii-sama. – Se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió a la puerta, despues de ello la abrió y se retiro.

Comenzó a caminar, una vez más, por los aun desolados pasillos. Una vez que estaba lo suficientemente lejos, como para que Byakuya le escuchara grito de alegría.

-¡Sí! – No esperaba el momento en el que llegara allá. Su celular comenzó a timbrar, tomo el pequeño aparato y pulso el botón verde, contesto

-¿Moshi moshi?

-_¡Rukia! ¡Hola! Estamos todos los chicos aquí en la casa de Momo-chan ¿Por qué no pides permiso al amargadito de tu hermano para que vengas? ¡Estamos divirtiéndonos de lo grande!_

La pelinegra dejo salir una pequeña risa. – Lo siento Rangiku-san pero acabo de pedir permiso a Nii-sama para ir a la casa de campo… ¡Y me dijo que si! Así que no podre pedir permiso para otra cosa.

-_¿En serio? ¡Chicos el amargadito dijo que si! ¡Nos vamos de vacaciones! ¡¿Ahh?! Si, si ahorita. – _La chica hizo una pausa. – _El cabeza de piña quiere hablar contigo, te lo paso._

-De acuerdo, avísales a todos.

-_¡No soy cabeza de piña! – Hizo una pausa. - ¡Rukia! Entonces si te dieron permiso, ¡eso es genial!_

_-_Así es Renji, me dio permiso. – Abrió la puerta de su recamara y se acostó en su cama. –mañana y me dio permiso por tres semanas.

-_¿Solo tres semanas? ¡Pero si tenemos muchas vacaciones! – El chico suspiro desecho._

_-_Corrección, ustedes tienen muchas vacaciones. Recuerda que Momo-chan y yo tenemos menos.

_-Jajaja cierto. – Se escucharon gritos por parte del otro lado del auricular. – Bueno tengo que colgar Rukia, nos vemos. Adiós._

-Sí, adiós.

La chica colgó y dejo al lado de su cama el pequeño aparato. Unas vacaciones, justo lo que necesitaba, esperaba con ansias el día en el que se iría.

* * *

_*Tōdai: Universidad de Tokio.  
_

**Bueno, una pequeña introduccion. Acepto tomatazos o felicitaciones xD segun sea su opinion al respecto ^^ **

**Estoy un poco nerviosa... ¬¬ De acuerdo me muero de los nervios, esta es mi primera fic. Jajaja diganme si solo sirvo para leerlas y dar opiniones u.u **

**sayonara.  
**


	2. Perdido Y Adolorido

**¡Hola! Bueno, este es el siguiente capítulo. Espero les agrade.**

**Este capítulo es un poco mas pequeño que el anterior. **

**Bueno, sin mas que decir xD  
**

**Disclamer: Lamentablemente, Bleach no me pertenece u.u y tengo que sufrir con ello todos los días.**

**

* * *

  
**

**=Capitulo 2=**

– **Perdido y adolorido– **

-¡Kurosaki-kun! ¡Ohayo! – Una chica rojiza de grandes atributos saludaba por el otro lado de la calle al pelinaranja.

-Ohayo, Inoue, Ishida, Chado, Tatsuki…

-¡! – El chico castaño se abalanzo hacia el pelinaranja, pero fue detenido por el golpe de él.

-Ohayo, Keigo. – Volteo a ver a todos. - ¿Solo me esperaban a mi?

-¡Si idiota! – Hablo la pelinegra. - ¡Tu eres el único que faltaba! ¡Impuntual!

-Es mi culpa. – Inoue bajo la mirada. – Yo le dije que a las 10:00, pero nunca pensé que todos llegarían más temprano. Perdón Kurosaki-kun.

Ichigo se le quedo viendo por un momento a la chica, ¿Qué le sucedía? ¿Para todo debía pedir perdón? – No te preocupes Inoue.

-¡Claro que no Hime! ¡No es tu culpa! – La pelinegra "defendió" a la chica.

-Así es Hime-chan… ¡Pero si tanto te preocupa…yo te consuelo! – Una chica de cabello purpura se abalanzo a la chica de grandes orbes, pero fue detenida por una patada, cortesía de Tatsuki.

-¡Ya déjala en paz loca! – Seguía pisoteándola.

-Bueno, parece que en cuanto llegas, comienza el desorden – Dijo un chico con anteojos, mientras veía la escena enfrente de el, un castaño tirado en el piso mientras un compañero suyo le picaba con un palo y con la otra mano mandaba mensajes de texto, una chica siendo pisoteada por una pelinegra y una rojiza con la cabeza gacha y apenada.

-¡Ahh! – El chico volteo a ver a su "amigo" – Solo vámonos.

Subieron todas sus cosas a la mini van enfrente de ellos, después cada quien subió a ella y comenzaron el viaje. El pelinaranja tomo su mp3 y comenzó a reproducir la música, ignorando todos los comentarios que sus amigos decían, solo alcanzaba a ver las actuaciones extrañas de un castaño, que seguramente, hablaba cosas estúpidas y sin sentido. El viaje seria eterno…

* * *

-Kurosaki-kun. –

- mmm – El chico se movió hacia el otro lado, acomodándose lo mejor que podía, en el pequeño asiento.

-Kurosaki-kun. – Una dulce e irritante, al menos en ese momento de sueño, voz le hablaba al pelinaranja. Treinta minutos después de iniciado el viaje, el chico se durmió. Pero ahora ya habían llegado y nadie, absolutamente nadie, podía despertarlo.

-¡Hime-chan! ¿Por qué no se bajan? – Hablo la pelinegra, al ver al chico durmiendo y a una pobre e inocente chica, intentando despertarlo tímidamente, frunció el seño.

-¿Qué le pasa a este? – La chica hablo hacia la chica, pero su fuerte voz, hizo que el chico se moviera hacia otro lado.

-Shhh… Kurosaki-kun está durmiendo. No me parece correcto despertarlo. – Dijo la chica con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, hasta dormido, el chico le provocaba el sonrojo.

-Mmm…- La chica miro a su amiga rodando los ojos. - ¡ICHIGOO! ¡DESPIERTA IDIOTA!

-¡¿Ahh?! – El chico despertó de golpe y se topo con sus dos amigas. - ¡Estúpida! ¿¡Que te pasa!? – Le habían despertado de su plácido sueño.

-¡Que te pasa a ti idiota! ¡Estamos intentando despertarte! ¡Ya llegamos idiota! – La chica le miro con indiferencia. – Vámonos Hime-chan, déjalo aquí que babee el asiento.

-Ha-hai Tatsuki-chan. – La chica fue prácticamente arrastrada por la pelinegra.

-Carajo ya voy. – El chico bajo del automóvil para toparse con dos hermosas cabañas, ambas rodeadas de pequeños arbustos. El camino para llegar a ella, era estrecho, empedrado y en las esquinas del dicho, habían hermosas flores de diferentes tonalidades. Atrás de ellas se podían ver frondosos y enormes arboles que le daban un tono aun mas pacifico y natural al lugar.

La casa parecía estar construida de tabiques rojizos y al principio de ella unas escaleras de madera, eran las que te daban la bienvenida al hogar, un pequeño barandal de madera y una silla colocada en la entrada, esa era solo la parte exterior de dicho lugar, un lugar pequeño pero hermoso, algo que le agradaba al pelinaranja, tal vez si habrían vacaciones tranquilas para él.

Pronto, una pregunta surgió en la cabeza del pelinaranja, dormirían en cabañas separadas…es decir…hombres y mujeres…¿cierto?

-Bien, las chicas dormiremos en una y los chicos en otra. – Mas que una sugerencia, eso parecía una orden y al menos no habían quejas de alguien, bueno…

-¿¿QUEE?? – Grito el castaño. - ¡Pero debemos de convivir TODOS CON TODAS! – Vaya que el chico, además de pervertido era estúpido, ya que se gano una patada por parte de la pelinegra en respuesta.

-A mi me parece bien… - Hablo la chica de anteojos. - … ¡así podre estar con mi Hime-chan todo el tiempo! – La chica recibió un golpe, una vez más, por parte de Tatsuki. Esa chica ya no sabía quién merecía más golpes.

-Bueno, será mejor que arreglemos todo, ya mañana podremos salir a pasear un rato. – El chico se acomodo sus lentes en el puente de la nariz. – Yo sugiero que por hoy descansemos y ya mañana divirtámonos.

-Me parece bien. – Hablo el mexicano.

Carajo, por un momento el pelinaranja había olvidado que Chad era uno de los invitados al viaje. Ya saben…porque no es muy ruidoso.

Cada uno se dirigió a donde les correspondía, chicos y chicas en diferentes cabañas, por más que Keigo no estuviera de acuerdo.

El chico subió los tres escalones y abrió la puerta con cuidado, definitivamente ese lugar era tranquilo, en la entrada lo primero que se veía, era del otro lado una enorme ventana con cortinas azules, en este momento atadas, la imagen por la ventana era hermosa, se dirigió hacia el segundo piso y entro a un cuarto para dejar sus cosas, allí se encontró también con el mismo adorno, esta vez adornado con cortinas purpuras. Decidió, dejando a un lado su equipaje, admirar la vista por un rato.

La puesta de sol era simplemente hermosa, trazos purpuras y anaranjados se podían visualizar, mientras que bajo esta puesta, se veía una enorme casa de campo, blanca, parecía que algún rico viviera o pasara sus vacaciones allí. Al lado de ella se podía ver una piscina, al menos a lo lejos el agua se veía cristalina… ¿Quién viviría allí? Tal vez algún mafioso millonario que le gusta descansar allí, o un famoso de Hollywood que no quiere ser molestado.

-Kurosaki. – Le hablo el chico con gafas. - ¿Te quedaras en esta habitación?

-¿Tú crees? – Le dijo en tono de burla. – No, solo vine a dejar todo mi equipaje aquí, dormiré en otro lado.

El chico se fue, algo molesto, en realidad el quería esa habitación.

El pelinaranja vio salir a su compañero para después de recostarse en la cama, no estaba cansado, no después de esa "siesta" que se había tomado durante el viaje. Volteo a ver a la gran ventana y vio los amplios bosques, un paseo no estaría nada mal.

Bajo las escaleras con mucho cuidado y vio a sus compañeros en la cocina platicando, al parecer las chicas estaban en la cabaña…

-¡Yo digo que debemos dormir todos juntos! ¡A mí no me molestaría dormir con Orihime-chan!

-¡Ya cállate! – Se escucharon los golpes de la pelinegra. –

-¡No hay nada en la cocina! ¡Y yo que quería hacer un delicioso postre!

-Bahh… - El chico salió por la puerta ignorando a sus compañeros. Disfrutaría este viaje y una perfecta caminata podría relajarle.

* * *

-No, no. Estoy seguro que era del otro lado. – Llevaba al menos una hora tratando de buscar el camino de regreso, nunca en su vida se había perdido… ¿Cómo le podía pasar eso? Pronto, visualizo algo como una cerca de madera.

- ¿Estaba esto aquí? – El pelinaranja se comenzó a preguntar mentalmente. Opto por atravesarla, al menos encontraría contacto humano.

Siguió caminando por unos diez minutos; cuando pronto, al final del camino, visualizo un pequeño, pero hermoso rio que al parecer pasaba por allí. Flores de diferentes matices se encontraban en dicho lugar, acompañados de árboles frondosos.

La imagen era hermosa, definitivamente ese lugar le hacía sentir bien. Recargo su hombro en un árbol mientras admiraba el lugar, pero escucho un extraño crujido proveniente de él. Sin tomar mucha importancia siguió admirando, pronto el crujido se hizo más fuerte y una enorme rama y señorita le caían por encima.

-¡Carajo! – El pelinaranja escucho una molesta voz decir esa palabra, una voz femenina. Y la portadora de ella lo estaba aplastando, junto con la enorme rama del árbol, a el no le podía salir nada bien ¿verdad?

La chica abrió sus ojos al no haber sentido el enorme golpe que esperaba, en vez de ello, parecía haber caído en una especie de… ¿Cómo describirlo? No lo sabía, pero se sentía bien allí. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con unos ojos ámbar mirándole molesto, así es, ella estaba encima de un muchacho. Se intento levantar rápidamente, pero no pudo, algo le molestaba en su pie. Además tenía un tono carmín en sus mejillas.

-¿¡QUE TE PASA!? – La pelinegra le grito completamente enojada desde el suelo.

-¿QUE ME PASA? ¿QUE ME PASA? TU ME CAÍSTE ENCIMA - ¿Cómo se atrevía a gritarle? Ella era quien tenía la culpa. - ¿QUE HACES ENCIMA DE UN ÁRBOL Y CAYÉNDOME ENCIMA?

-¿QUE HACES RECARGADO EN EL ÁRBOL EN EL QUE YO ESTABA? – Le miro con superioridad. –

- ¡Estúpida enana! – No le fue difícil encontrarle una manera de molestarle, la chica tenía una estatura muy pequeña.

-¿Cómo te atreves a decirme así bakamono? – Odiaba cuando le echaban en cara su pequeña estatura, esa no era su culpa. Era solo la genética.

-¡Que carajos te pasa! Tú tienes la culpa, tú me caíste encima. – Y el tenía razón, era completamente lógico.

-¡Lo sé! – El chico la miro extrañado. - ¿PERO QUE MIERDA HACES TU EN MI CASA? – Olvídenlo, ella había ganado.

-¿Tu casa? – Había metido la pata. – Así que por eso era la cerca. – Dijo recordando como la había brincado.

-¡Si idiota! ¡Normalmente las cercas marcan el territorio en el que estas! – Este tipo era idiota ¿o qué?

-Bueno, me largo. – El chico se la quito de encima y se propuso a caminar, pero por un momento, casi perdió el equilibrio. Se había torcido el tobillo, pero de tantas peleas no lo había sentido hasta ahora, no era bastante fuerte, podría soportarlo.

-Jajajaja – La chica comenzó a reírse de él al notar sus dificultades. - ¡Por meterte en casas ajenas! –

El chico la miro con el ceño fruncido. - ¿Qué no te piensas parar tonta? – Aun seguía en el suelo.

-No – Volteo su mirada. – Esperare a que te vayas. – La chica parecía molesta por alguna razón, hacia una especie de pucheros, pero lo ocultaba.

-Jajajajajaja – EL chico le señalo con su dedo burlándose de ella. – ¡No te puedes levantar! Jajajajaja ¡Tonta!

-¡Idiota! – La chica le dio un "ligero" golpe en el estomago con uno de sus pies, el que no estaba lastimado. – Mejor ayúdame, ya que es tu culpa.

-Perra estúpida. – Dijo el pelinaranja mientras se sobaba en la zona afectada.- ¿Por qué ayudarte? -

-¡Porque quiero! – La chica le miro con furia. - ¡Ayúdame ahora!

-¡NO! – Se alejo un poco de ella y comenzó a caminar.

-¡Entonces a ver como sales de aquí estúpido! – La chica le miro con superioridad intentado levantarse.

-Perra… - El pelinaranja mascullo entre dientes y le ayudo a pararse.

Comenzaron a caminar, aunque literalmente la chica era cargada por él. La pelinegra iba dando indicaciones de cómo atravesar el lugar, hasta que pudieron visualizar su enorme casa blanca.

-¿Y esa casa? – Era una pregunta algo estúpida…pero tenía que hacerla.

-¡Idiota! Es mi casa. – Le miro con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Ahh… Dirás, eres la empleada ¿no? – El chico se burlo de ella.

-Cállate estúpido – Le vio horrible. – Bakamono.

-¡Perra!

-¡Cabeza de zanahoria!

-¡Tarada!

-¡Bruto!

-Ichigo Kurosaki. – Aun tenía su vista en el camino.

La chica le miro extrañada. Y eso era…..??

-Mi nombre enana, a ver si así me dejas de decir Bakamono. – Sonrió.

Lo fulmino con la mirada para después sonreír de igual manera, hizo que parara un momento y le ofreció su mano, sosteniéndose con la otra de su hombro. – Kuchiki Rukia. –

Ichigo dudo un poco, pero después la estrecho con la suya de igual manera.

-Ahora sigue caminando, que debo llegar a mi casa. – Hablo la pelinegra. Siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron a su casa y tocaron la puerta.

* * *

**Bueno, este fue el capitulo xD**

**¿Qué les parece? Ya saben que su opinión es muy importante para mí. **

**Si tienen algún comentario o propuesta para los siguientes capítulos las acepto también. ^^**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews ^^ en verdad me ayudaron mucho ^^  
**

**Saludos y cuídense.**

**-**


	3. Bendito Destino

**=Capitulo 3=**

–**Bendito destino –**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Kurosaki – Bufo cansado. – Kurosaki.

-¿Qué pasa? – Entro la pelinegra a la habitación. - ¿Por qué no despierta el idiota este? –

-Ayer salió a pasear me imagino, pero el idiota llego tarde. – EL chico se acomodo las gafas. – Y no despierta.

-Ahh… ¡ESTUPIDO ICHIGO DESPIERTA BAKAA! – Al escucharla, el pelinaranja se levanto rápidamente muy cabreado.

-¡¿ESTUPIDA QUE TE PASA? – Le fulmino con la mirada, ¿Siempre tenían que despertarlo a gritos?

-¡No me importa lo que hayas hecho ayer para llegar tarde o para estar cansado! ¡Ya tenemos que irnos carajo! – La chica se dirigió a la puerta. - ¡VAMONOS ISHIDA EL IDIOTA SE VA A VESTIR! –

-Hmmp… Apúrate Kurosaki. Ahh y no sé qué te sucedió ayer pero tienes la mejilla morada. – El peli azul siguió a la chica y ambos salieron.

-¡Carajo! – Se toco la mejilla.

¿Cómo mierda no iba a estar así despues de lo que paso ayer?

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Flash back-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_Al fin llegaron a la casa y tocaron la puerta. Les abrió una señora, la cual Rukia llamo Hiyori, Ichigo seguía cargando a Rukia hasta que llegaron a una enorme sala._

_-Vamos, dilo. – Rukia le miro al pelinaranja con superioridad. –_

_-De acuerdo. – Sonrió. – Woooww._

_-¡Rukia! ¿¡Ya llego Rukia! ¡Rukia! ¿Dónde estabas? – El pelirrojo entro solo para toparse con una Rukia siendo cargada por un chico con un extraño cabello color naranja. ¿Lo peor? Ambos estaban sonriendo…_

_-¿Renji? – La pelinegra volteo hacia la puerta de la sala, solo para encontrarse con el chico viéndola perplejo._

_-¿Quién? – El pelinaranja volteo hacia donde veía Rukia. - ¿Y este qué? ¿Quién eres?_

_El chico vio horriblemente al pelinaranja. – Rukia, ¿Quién es este?_

_La chica estaba a punto de responder pero fue interrumpida por el pelinaranja, quien la dejo en el sillón. - ¿A quién le llamas "este"? _

_-A ti idiota. – Se acerco a él. – Pero estoy hablando con Rukia, no te metas._

_-Me vale mierda. – Se acerco de igual manera. – Solo vine a dejar a Rukia._

_-¿De dónde carajo la conoces? – Se siguió acercando._

_-¿Y porque te diría idiota? – Se siguió acercando. – Y la acabo de conocer. _

_-Mira idio… - El chico fue interrumpido por un puño femenino, el de Rukia._

_-Jajaja – El pelinaranja se comenzó a reír, pero… Rukia le golpeo de igual manera. - ¡¿Estúpida enana que te pasa?_

_-¡Estúpidos ustedes par de cabrones! – Estaba brincando con un solo pie, pero despues se recargo en la pared. - ¿QUIEN MIERDA SE CREEN USTEDES? – Les fulmino con la mirada. - _

_-Pero Ruk… - El pelirrojo intento hablar, pero la chica le interrumpió._

_-¡Pero nada! _

_-¡No me vuelvas a pegar estúpida enana! – El chico se sobaba su mejilla, la cual comenzaba a tener un ligero color morado._

_-¿A quién le dices enana, idiota? – _

_-¡A ti E-N-A-N-A!_

_-¡Cabeza de zanahoria!_

_-¡Bruta!_

_-¡Cabron!_

_-¡Estúpida!_

_-¡IMBECIL!_

_Renji solo los miraba perplejo… ¿Se acababan de conocer? _

_-¡HIYORI! – La susodicha entro con una enorme sonrisa._

_-Si señorita Rukia._

_-¡El idiota se larga! ¡Acompañalo! – Fue brincando al sillón. – Y si no se va, llama a Zaraki-san._

_-¡Hey! ¿Qué te pasa enana? – Le fulmino con la mirada._

_-Disculpe joven, será mejor que se salga. – La señora intento hablarle bien._

_-¡Esperate! ¿¡Me estas corriendo!_

_-Oye Hiyori, ¿Podrías traerme un helado? – Se sentó plácidamente en el sillón. – Y dile a Zaraki que venga por favor._

_-Si señorita Rukia. – La señora salió._

_-¿¡Pero que te crees enana! ¡Pélame! - ¿Qué mierda le pasaba a esta estúpida?_

_-Es el. – Hablo la pelinegra mientras Renji se reía a carcajadas._

_El pelinaranja pronto sintió alguien detrás de él, pero no era cualquier persona. Volteo para ver a un enorme hombre, su peinado era de cinco picos y se el pelinaranja se imagino cuantos frascos de gel usaría al día._

_-Zaraki-san, ¿Podrías sacar a este chico por favor? No me deja de molestar. – La chica hablo mientras tomaba el barquillo que le entregaba la señora._

_-Claro. – Dio una sonrisa tan malévola que a el chico comenzó a temblar. - ¡Esto será divertido! _

_-Adiós Kurosaki-kun. – Dijo en un tono meloso la pelinegra, mientras saboreaba, su visiblemente apetitoso helado de fresa, y veía al enorme hombre llevarse al pelinaranja._

_-¡Enana! _

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Fin Del Flash Back-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Maldita perra… – El pelinaranja mascullo entre dientes mientras bajaba las escaleras. – Por suerte no te volveré a ver. - Observo a todos sus amigos, ya preparados en la sala. - ¿Nos vamos?

-¡Claro que nos vamos! – Le miro con el ceño fruncido la pelinegra.

-Ohayo Kurosaki-kun. – La chica le dedico una sonrisa.

-Ohayo – Dijo el pelinaranja mientras le daba la espalda y se iba. Subieron a la camioneta, y atravesaron hasta llegar a los límites del pueblo. Bajaron del auto.

-Por cierto, ¿A dónde vamos? – Efectivamente, el no tenía ni la más mínima idea de adonde se dirigirán.

-Oh cierto, vamos a… - Mizuiro fue interrumpido por los gritos de la pelirroja.

-¡Rangiku-san! ¡Rangiku-san! ¡Ohayo! ¡Aquí estamos! – Levantaba sus manos totalmente emocionada.

A lo lejos, se podía ver a una chica rubia, que le saludaba de igual manera. - ¡Oh Orihime-chan! ¡Al fin llegan! ¡Es tarde!

-Disculpa Rangiku-san. – La chica bajo la mirada. – Se nos hizo un poco tarde.

-¿Quién mierda es ella? – El pelinaranja la miro, se parecía a Inoue.

-¡Oh! Pero qué guapo… - Hablo la rubia. – Un gusto conocerte, soy Matsumoto Rangiku. – Le guiño el ojo.

Ichigo solo atino a ponerse rojo como un tomate y alejarse poco a poco.

-Jeje, Rangiku-san – Inoue Orihime estaba sonrojada. – Mejor nos vamos ¿Qué les parece?

-¡Oh! ¡Ya entiendo! El te gus… - Fue callada por una chica pelinegra que les sonreía.

-Disculpen a Rangiku-san, es un poco escandalosa. – Le soltó el agarre. – Soy Hinamori Momo, mucho gusto. – Todos asintieron en señal de saludo.

-Bueno, bueno. Basta de presentaciones… ¡Vamonos! – Corrió hacia el automóvil que estaba enfrente de ellos. – Ves Momo-chan, te dije que traer dos coches era tonto. ¡Ellos traen uno!

-En realidad Rangiku-san, yo fui la de la idea. – Dijo rascándose la cabeza.

-Pequeños detalles Momo… -

Todos subieron a los respectivos automóviles. Lamentablemente para el pelinaranja le toco con la escandalosa de Rangiku. Continuaron el viaje, el pelinaranja se asomo por la ventanilla y fue cuando le pareció conocido el camino. Sin tomarle mucha importancia, se coloco los audífonos y cerró los ojos. Pasaron aproximadamente cinco minutos, Ichigo estaba ya casi dormido cuando un golpe en la mejilla le despertó de golpe.

-¡Hey! ¿Qué te pasa?

-¡¿Qué me pasa? ¡Te ibas a dormir otra vez! ¡Dijo Rangiku-san que ya casi llegábamos! – La pelinegra estaba enojada y volteo hacia el otro lado para hablar con Inoue.

El pelinaranja solo rodo los ojos.

-A decir verdad, ya estamos aquí. – La rubia volteo al asiento trasero. - ¡Aquí es! ¿No es genial?

Todos hicieron un "Ohhh" eterno, al notar esto el pelinaranja, volteo hacia la ventanilla. Sus dos ojos ámbar se abrieron sorpresivamente. – ¿Ru-Rukia? – Enfrente de ellos estaba la enorme casa blanca, que Ichigo ya había visitado y le habían tratado de lo lindo.

Bajaron del coche y caminaron hacia la reja. - ¿Es aquí? ¿En serio es aquí? –

-¡Por supuesto lindura! – La rubia hablo. – Bueno, no es mi casa. ¡Pero eehh! ¡Soy amiga de la mm dueña! – Sonrió y jalo a la pelirroja.

-¿Y ella sabe? – Bueno, si Rukia lo sabía, era obvio que no contaba con que él era la visita.

-¡Por supuesto! – Paro su caminata. - ¡Le dije que encontré a unos amigos y que vendrían! – Volteo a Ichigo. - ¿¡Porque tantas preguntas lindura! –

-Por nada. – Frunció el ceño, ¿Lindura? Buaaghh… siguió caminando.

Entraron y les recibió Hiyori, bueno Ichigo sabía su nombre. La mujer, al ver a Ichigo le sonrió de una manera abierta. – Bienvenido. – Le hablo solo al pelinaranja, por lo que los demás se le quedaron viendo un rato, pero despues continuaron.

-¡Ya ligaste Ichigo! – Grito Keigo ante el recibimiento de la señora, por lo que se gano un golpe del susodicho.

-Espérenme tantito. – Hablo Rangiku. – Mientras vayan a la sala. – Se fue corriendo por las escaleras.

-Pero… - La chica de grandes orbes habló. - …no sabemos dónde está la sala.

Todos lo pensaron un poco, Ishida volteo a Ichigo, el cual se dirigía hacia un pasillo. - ¡Hey Kurosaki! Te recuerdo que no estás en tu casa. – Se acomodo los lentes. – Y tampoco quiero que te robes algo.

-¡Idiota! – Frunció el seño. - ¡Aquí está la puta sala! – Entro al pasillo.

Todos le siguieron y entraron dicho lugar. Efectivamente, era la sala, ¿Cómo no recordarlo? ¡Si lo saco ese viejo grandote y raro!

-Kurosaki, pareces muy identificado con esta casa. – Volteo a verle

-Hmp… - El pelinaranja "respondió".

-¡Rangiku-san! ¿¡Donde están los invita… - Se escucho un golpe. - ¡Carajo! ¡Renji idiota! ¡Casi me caigo! – En el pasillo se escuchaban los gritos y pasos de dos personas. Ichigo conocía esas voces.

Ichigo trago en seco, pero despues sonrió. Era una buena manera para vengarse de la maldita enana que lo saco casi a golpes de su casa.

-¡Ah! ¡No me pegues Rukia! – Entraron por la puerta principal de la sala. - ¿Quiénes son ustedes? –

-¡Oh! – Rukia sonrió, llevaba dos muletas y su pequeño pie vendado. - ¡Ustedes deben ser los amigos de Rangiku-san! Mucho gusto, soy Kuchiki Rukia…

Mientras la pelinegra mencionaba esas palabras, Renji pudo ver un extraño pelo naranja, que había visto por primera vez el día de ayer… - ¡Tu! ¿¡Que haces aquí! – Le hablaba al pelinaranja que solo le miraba con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Ehh? – Frunció el ceño. - ¿¡Ichigo! ¿Qué haces TÚ aquí?

Todos los compañeros de Ichigo miraban la escena perplejos, ¿Qué había hecho Ichigo ayer?

-Bahh… - Al fin el chico hablo. – Yo que iba saber que vendría aquí… ¡Me vas a sacar a golpes de nuevo!

-¡Bakamono! ¡No me llames enana! – La chica sacaba fuego desde la pared.

-¡E-N-A-N-A! – Le saco la lengua.

-¡Zanahoria!

-¡Medio metro!

-¡Imbécil!

Ahora también Renji observaba perplejo a ese par, al igual que todos los presentes ya en la sala. De tantos gritos, también los compañeros de Rukia miraban perplejos la escena.

-¡Idiota!

-Ya deja de insultarme Kurosaki-kun… - ¿Nueva estrategia? Bueno, al pelinaranja no le agradaba su nuevo y estúpido tono de voz. – No puedo creer que despues de haberme hecho esto – Señalo su pie vendado. - ¡todavía me insultes de esa manera!

-Kurosaki-kun… - Al fin alguien más entro en la conversación. – ¿Tu le hiciste eso a Kuchiki-san?

-Ehh… - El chico miro a todos los presentes que esperaban su respuesta. - …claro que no. ¡Bahh!

-Bueno, esto es muy extraño. – Hablo el pelirrojo hacia Rangiku. - ¿De dónde los conoces o qué?

-Bueno, muy simple. – Fue Tatsuki quien respondió y se sentó en el sillón, al lado, de la ya tranquila Rukia. – Ayer…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Flash Back-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Hey chicos, ¿han visto a Kurosaki? – Ishida hablo a sus compañeros, quienes estaban en la cocina.

-¿Kurosaki-kun no está en su habitación? - Volteo a ver a su amigo con tez preocupada.

-¡ICHIGOOOOOOOOOOOO! – "Hablo" Keigo. - ¡Lo sabia! ¡ESTA CASA ESTA EMBRUJADA E ICHIGO ES LA PRIMERA VICTIMA! – Comenzó a correr por toda la cocina. - ¡NO QUIERO MORIR!

-¡Oh no! ¡NO TE PREOCUPES HIME-CHAN… YO TE PROTEGERE! – Se abalanzo contra la chica en un "amistoso" abrazo.

-¡Ya cállense todos! – Golpeo a ambos chicos. - ¡Es obvio que Ichigo solo salió!

-¡Debemos buscar a Kurosaki-kun! – Inoue Orihime se levantó decidida.

-Hai, hai Hime. Sirve y compramos algo para comer.

Todos salieron y se dirigieron a la camioneta. Veinte minutos de viaje fueron suficientes para llegar a una pequeña tienda en el pueblo. Entraron a dicho establecimiento.

-¡Tatsuki-chan! ¡Iré a buscar a Kuros… - Fue interrumpida.

-¡Orihime-chan! ¡Orihime-chan! – Hablo una rubia desde el otro lado del lugar, pero despues corrió hacia donde se encontraba ella.

-¡Rangiku-san! – La chica sonrió abiertamente.

-Hime, ¿Quién es ella?

-¡Oh! ¡Soy Rangiku Matsumoto! – Se inclino.

-Arisawa Tatsuki. –

-¡Oh! ¡Ella fue mi compañera en la escuela antes de que me mudara a Karakura! – Sonrió. - ¡Estoy tan feliz de verte!

-¡Igual yo Orihime-chan! – Le abrazo. - ¿Y qué hacen por aquí?

-¡Oh! Estamos buscando a un amigo, que al parecer desapareció, creemos que vino al pueblo. – Su mirada cambio a tristeza.

-¡No te preocupes! ¡Seguro esta ligando por allí! – Rió divertida. Pero despues noto como la cara de su amiga tomaba un tono carmín. – Ahh… ¡entiendo! – Rio.

-¿¡Matsumoto puedes callarte! - Se acerco un chico, bueno…sin cabellera. - ¡Ya nos vamos!

-Ashh… - Rodo los ojos. - ¡Oh Orihime! Tenemos tantas cosas que hablar. – Se rasco la barbilla. - ¡Ya se! ¡¿Dónde te estás quedando?

-Bueno…

-Bueno como sea… ¡Nos vemos en los límites del pueblo mañana! ¡Nos divertiremos de lo grande, me estoy quedando en una casa enorme!

-Etto…

-¡No recibo un NO como respuesta! – Le sonrió. - ¡Nos vemos mañana a las 10 am! – Dijo alejándose del lugar y subiendo a la camioneta con sus demás compañeros.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Fin Del Flash Back-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿¡Una casa embrujada! ¿Es en serio? – El pelinaranja rodo los ojos.

-¡NO LO CREES HASTA QUE LO VES ICHIGO! – Hablo el castaño.

-Bueno, pero eso ya que importa. – Hablo la rubia. - ¡Hay tantas cosas que podemos hacer aquí! ¡Vamos!

-Si vamos, yo me divertiré mucho… - Dijo la pelinegra, matando con la mirada al pelinaranja. -…por culpa de un idiota no puedo ni caminar.

-Hmp… - El pelinaranja rodo los ojos. Le tendió su mano para ayudarle a caminar.

-¡Oh! ¿¡Kurosaki-kun tiene remordimiento! – La chica se burlo de él mientras tomaba su mano y comenzaban a caminar.

-Solo cállate antes de que me arrepiente y te tire en algún rio. – Salieron del lugar junto con los demás chicos, sin darse cuenta que detrás de ellos, dos pelirrojos los miraban con tristeza.


	4. Pura Diversión

_Lamento el haber tardado tanto, pero la escuela me esta matando._

_Gracias a los que han leído la historia y dejado un review... se los agradesco de corazón y ya saben que sus comentarios son bienvenidos xD _

_Sin mas que decir, disfruten el capitulo._

_

* * *

_

**=Capitulo 4=**

–**Pura diversión… – **

-¡Estoy libre tonto!

-¡¿A quién llamas tonto? – El pelirrojo se dirigía velozmente a la portería, ni loco dejaría que el naranjita metiera gol, ni loco. Al fin estaba enfrente, tiro con todo lo que pudo, pero para su poca fortuna el balón fue atrapado por Tatsuki.

Mierda, había fallado.

-¿¡Me pueden decir de quien fue la maldita idea de meterlo en mi equipo! – Grito Ichigo. Estaba bastante molesto, el pudo haber metido un gol. Pero era la maldita tercera vez en todo el partido que el idiota de Renji no le pasaba el balón, a pesar de estar libre y poder meterlo hasta con los ojos cerrados.

-¡Tu no hubieras podido meter el maldito balón en la portería! –

-¡Claro que si imbécil! – Llevaban jugando aproximadamente diez minutos, aunque contando las interrupciones, peleas e insultos, llevaban veinticinco minutos en la cancha. Cuatro días habían pasado desde que se conocieron y la relación entre todos era bastante amena, se llevaban muy bien entre ellos, exceptuando a Ichigo y Renji, claro.

Despues de mas minutos de golpes y malas palabras, se decidió cambiar el equipo; para que así Ichigo y Renji concentraran toda su ira y odio mutuo, en el partido.

-Jeje Kuchiki-san me alegra haber encontrado a Matsumoto-chan, estos días han sido muy divertidos. – Inoue, quien estaba al lado de ella, se quedo sorprendida ante las reacciones y la forma de ser de Rukia desde hacía ya tiempo. –

-S, lástima que no he podido jugar con ustedes, ya quiero que me quiten esta maldita cosa– Señalo el yeso y volteo a verle. – Pero, ¿Por qué no quisiste jugar?

-¡Oh no! – Movió sus manos de un lado para otro en señal de negación. - No me parecería justo que un equipo tuviera más jugadores que otro. – Sus mejillas tomaron un ligero tono carmín. – Además, me gusta más ver cómo juegan. – Dijo viendo a Ichigo.

-Sí, supongo. – No le tomo importancia a su reacción y siguió observando el juego. El equipo de Tatsuki iba ganando y no le sorprendía, esa chica sí que era buena para el soccer.

-Kuchiki-san, ¿Cómo conociste a Kurosaki-kun? – La curiosidad mataba a la chica desde que supo que se conocían.

-¿Ah? No fue nada importante, solo me lo encontré por allí. – Hablo con total indiferencia.– Y dime Inoue-san, ¿Qué estudias? – Cambiar el tema era lo mejor que podía hacer.

Ichigo seguía buscando la maldita manera de meter un maldito gol, al ahora pelirrojo portero. Escucho risas del lado de las bancas, donde estaban Inoue y Rukia. Observo a aquellas dos chicas platicando abiertamente y sonriendo… ¿Cómo dos chicas tan contrarias podían llevarse tan bien? Porque, por lo poco que conocía a Rukia, se había dado cuenta de lo enojona, mandona y poco femenina que era.

-¡Kurosaki deja de babear y mete la pelota! – Ishida le lanzo dicho objeto a el pelinaranja, el cual rápidamente reacciono y se dirigió a la portería enemiga. Corrió un tanto más, dejo atrás a los defensas y ahora era el momento, solo él y la estúpida piña, se miraron fijamente y el pelinaranja tiro.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¡Oh me muero de hambre!

-Yo podría cocinar algo delicioso. – Sonrió la pelirroja, pero sus demás compañeros solo pusieron cara de horror.

-Jeje Hiyori ya ha preparado la comida Inoue-san – La pelinegra, quedo extrañada por la reacción de sus nuevos amigos.

–¡Vaya! ¡Eso fue bastante divertido! – Grito Matsumoto hacia los demás. – Aunque mi equipo perdió…pero bueno.

– ¡Todo gracia a Kurosaki-kun! – Hablo emocionada la pelirroja. –

–No fue eso… –Sonrió. – …esque tenían un mal portero. – Volteo a ver al pelirrojo, que ya estaba lo suficientemente molesto. Justo cuando cambiaron de equipo y él se convirtió en el portero… una ráfaga de balones atravesaron por la portería; a tal grado que de 5-3 que iba perdiendo el equipo del pelinaranja… llevo a 9-4, favor el equipo naranjita.

– ¡A la próxima no me pongan un portero tan malo! ¡Hubiéramos ganado si no hubiera habido ese cambio! – Interrumpió otra molesta voz a causa del resultado en el partido. Tatsuki.

– ¡Ah! ¡Ahora mismo puedo ganarte yo solo zanahoria! – Gritó el Renji ya lo suficientemente molesto y rojo, de tal molestia, como su cabello.

– ¡Cuando quieras! – De igual manera, le retó el pelinaranja.

– ¡Oh! Cuando veníamos del pueblo vi una especie de parque de diversiones, hay cosas tan geniales… ¡Tenemos que ir! - Interrumpió la pelea, una ya aburrida chica.

–Suena muy divertido Rangiku-san, pero Kuchiki-san no puede hacer ninguna de esas actividades. – Señalo el pie de la mencionada. – Recuerda que esta lastimada.

-¡Oh vamos! Rukia no es de esas personas que se detienen por un simple pie lastimado, ¿no es así, Rukia? – Todos voltearon a ver a la susodicha. Quien, después de pensarlo un poco, hablo.

-De acuerdo, vamos. Será divertido. -

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Olviden esa elocuente y estúpida frase que menciono, se la estaba pasando de mierda. Más que ir a divertirse la pobre azabache parecía perchero, ya que solo sostenía las cosas de sus amigos, mientras ellos se divertían en aquellos enormes juegos mecánicos que tanto le gustaban.

Porque claro que le gustaban, no era de esas chicas que le daba miedo o algo por el estilo, a decir verdad, ella amaba la altura, le encantaba subirse a esas enormes cosas y gritar; pero no… allí estaba, sentada en una banca pareciendo una anciana que solo habían llevado por obligación de los nietos o algo asi. Pero lo que más le molestaba era como el estúpido pelo de zanahoria se burlaba de ella, pero se las pagaría…

Ya harta, comenzó a "caminar", hasta llegar a un pequeño puesto, sorprendida por el hermoso peluche en forma de conejo que colgaba allí. Pago rápidamente lo requerido y apenas sosteniéndose con una sola muleta. Fallo en el juego, el cual consistía en meter 3 aros verdes en alguna de las botellas.

El que atendía allí, pudo notar su enojo ante la derrota. - ¿Qué le parece intentarlo de nuevo? – La mujer presto su atención en el – Le dejare tirar 3 veces más y si atina 2 le regalare lo que usted desee.

-Muchas gracias. – Alegre tomo los tres aros e hizo el primer intento. Fallo, pero aun quedaban los otros dos, los que necesitaba. Tomo el otro y lo lanzo, ¡Victoria! Ahora solo l faltaba uno, el cual le separaba de ese hermoso conejo que tanto le gustaba. Tiro el aro, pero lamentablemente quedo a poco de atinar. Molesta, frunció el ceño. Sin embargo, el chico tomo el aro y lo metió en la botella. - ¡Vaya! ¡Los ha logrado! Parece que puedes escoger lo que quieras. – Le sonrió.

La azabache le miro confundida, pero después tomo la hermosa bola blanca. – Gracias.

–¿De qué? – Le guiño el ojo.

–¡Rukia! Te estábamos buscando… –

–¿Renji? Oh esque me aburrí un poco y me puse a caminar... ¡Pero mira mi conejo! – Se lo estampo en la cara – ¡Es tan bonito! ¡Se parece a Chappy!

–Sí, está muy bonito Rukia… pero nos hubieras avisado que te ibas… estábamos muy preocupados.

–Si no tengo trece años Renji, no me trates como niña chiquita.

–Tal vez no los tengas, pero tienes la estatura de una niña de trece… – Ichigo, quien había llegado hacia unos minutos, no pudo evitar reírse de la baja estatura de la chica.

–¿De qué te ríes, pelo de zanahoria?

– ¿A quién le dices así? E-n-a-n-a

– ¿Y qué? Al menos no soy un ¡kilometro parado!

– ¡Tú me vez así por tu estatura de elfo!

–Ya, ya… por mucho que me guste ver muestras de cariño por parte de los dos… la feria ya está cerrando y los estamos esperando desde hace rato.

–¡Nos son cariñitos! – Gritaron al unísono, incluido Renji, al escuchar el comentario de Matsumoto Rangiku

–Sí, si bueno como sea. – Bostezo aburrida – ¡Por cierto… – Dijo comenzando a caminar, mientras los otros le seguían. –…a Orihime y a mí se nos ocurrió una grandiosa y magnífica idea! – Volteo hacia a Rukia – ¡Y tu no la puedes rechazar!

–¿Qué cosa? – Hablo con curiosidad la pelinegra.

–Bueno, somos chicas… ¿cierto? –

–De Rukia no lo creo tanto… – Ichigo, a pesar de hablar muy bajo, recibió un buen golpe despues de su comentario.

–Bueno, aja… – Matsumoto vio con algo de miedo, el tremendo chichón que había quedado en la frente del muchacho. –… y creímos que sería buena idea ¡hacer una pijamada! – Gritó – En tu casa por supuesto….

– ¿¡Apoco no es una excelente idea Kuchiki-san! – Apareció Orihime de la nada – ¡Jugaremos, platicaremos, bailaremos y por supuesto prepararemos un delicioso platillo de fideos con algo de chocolate y mermelada de piña!

– ¡Oh Orihime tu si me entiendes! ¡Será la mejor pijamada del mundo! – Ambas brincaron alegres y con estrellas en los ojos.

–¡Así es! ¡Será la mejor pijamada de todas! – Grito Keigo dispuesto a abrazar a las dos exuberantes mujeres. Sin embargo, una patada por parte de una pelinegra, detuvo su "sueño"

–Cuando hablamos de pijamada de chicas… a eso se refiere ¡A pijamada de chicas! – Señalo a todos los chicos – Así que, ningún hombre, estará permitido.

–Espera, espera… ¡Pero nosotros… – Hablo el pelirrojo señalando a sus demás amigos – … nos estamos quedando en casa de Rukia! ¿Dónde iremos?

Rukia, quien estaba subiendo a la camioneta, como todas las chicas, le contesto – Será un buen momento para que te lleves mejor con Ichigo - Rio divertida - ¡Adiós!

–¡No! – Grito Keigo – ¿¡porque se me priva el placer de ver a tantas mujeres, en sus sensuales pijamas, lanzándose almohadas a media noche!

–Keigo… ves demasiadas películas… Vámonos ya ¿no? – Hablo Kurosaki, subiéndose al coche.

–¡Espera! ¡Tú no nos puedes dejar aquí! ¡Es el momento en el que nos debes invitar a donde se quedan y hagamos una gran fiesta! ¡Mucho mejor que la de las chicas! –

–Ikkaku-kun tiene razón…– Sorpresivamente, Keigo dejo de lloriquear en el suelo – ¡Debemos divertirnos! ¡Sí!

–Pues diviértanse en otro lado, porque allá no lo harán… – Hablo el hombre ya harto y con sueño.

–¡Vamos Ichigo! ¡No me puedes hacer esto! ¡Eres mi amigoooo! – Lloriqueo Keigo a su lado.

–Apoyo a Asano-san – Hablo Mizuiro, dejando su celular del lado – Creo que es una buena idea.

–¿Qué? – Ichigo volteo hacia Ishida, esperando una respuesta como la de el. –

–No veo por qué no – Respondió dicho chico, encogiendo los hombros.

–¡Tienen que estar bromeando! ¡no quiero! –

–Kurosaki deja de hacer berrinche y sube a la camioneta – Hablo Uyuu, ya dentro, donde estaban todos.

–¡Tienen que estar bromeando! – Grito el chico, entrando a la camioneta…

* * *

_Lo sé, a mi tampoco me convenció mucho... pero espero haya sido de su agrado_

_Espero no tardar con el siguiente capitulo y les prometo que en el siguiente abrá mas IchiRuki y será mejor _

_Cuidense de la gripe xD que en esas ando y siento que se me va el alma xD hahaha_

_sayonara  
_

.?id=100000905682712


	5. Apuesta

**¡Hola! Tanto tiempo...**

**Primero que nada ¡Feliz Año Nuevo! Espero que este año sea muy bueno para todos y bla bla bla, ya saben...**

**Bueno,ahora, lo básico xD Quiero agradecerles a todos los que han comentado :) Me hacen muy feliz con sus reviews y lamento mucho los retrasos en la historia, pero he estado un poco peleada con el fic, bleach, la escuela, las vacaciones... en fin ¡Con el mundo entero! :( **

**Ya no les molesto mas con mis tonterias xD Solo disfruten el capítulo y... si creen que lo merece ¡Comenten!**

**Disclamer: Bleach es de Tite Kubo, si fuera mio, Bleach sería completamente IchiRuki y encontraría 20 000 maneras para que quedaran juntos xD  
**

**

* * *

**

Suspiró.

Si estaba en lo correcto, era aproximadamente la decima vez que suspiraba, en tan solo veinte minutos. Y esque, quien le diría, que justo cuando llegaron al lugar, al principio con mucha alegría y ganas de tener "la fiesta del siglo" en tan solo unos minutos todo se había vuelto en un incomodo silencio al darse cuenta de algo… el más terrible terror de cualquier hombre normal, según Ikkaku, aunque no sabía bien porque el chico se sentía normal. Así es damas y señores…

¡La maldita televisión no servía!

Como carajo no se dieron cuenta que en ese maldito hogar solo había una maldita televisión pequeña, la cual, tenía cable; pero esa mierda no servía nada. Todas las malditas imágenes se veían borrosas. ¿Por qué nunca se dieron cuenta de eso?

¡Oh ya recuerda! Porque todos esos días se la habían pasado en la casa de Rukia, ya que la enana tenía una gran televisión de cuarenta y cinco pulgadas, pantalla plana, etc. etc… Seguramente las chicas estarían divirtiéndose a los grande y haciendo… lo que sea que hagan las chicas, pero tenían una televisión.

Hastiado de tanta "alegría y felicidad", decidió que lo mejor de todo sería irse a la cama, no es que era un insociable, solo tenía sueño y su radiante compañía no le ayudaba a detener su sueño.

Se levantó de aquel sofá, dispuesto a irse a su cuarto. – ¿A dónde? – Pregunto el chico sentado a su lado.

–No quisiera arruinarles su gran fiesta – Nótese el sarcasmo en su respuesta –…pero me voy a acostar. – Siguió caminando hacia las escaleras – Traten de no quemar la casa – Ahora una ligera risa sarcástica salió de su boca. Pero su, gran plan de al fin dormir se vio interrumpido.

–¡ICHIGO! – Oh, claro. Con razón esos minutos que estuvo en la sala fueron tan callados, ¿Por qué nunca se pregunto donde carajo estaba Keigo y Mizuiro? – ¿¡A donde crees que vas! ¡SI YA LLEGAMOS CON LA ACCION! – Todos los chicos se asomaron a causa del alboroto, encontrando a Keigo, encima de Ichigo, Mizuiro cargando dos grandes bolsas (de al parecer cervezas).

–¡Carajo Keigo bájate! – De la manera más cordial del mundo, lo mando de un solo golpe a la pared de la sala.

–¿¡Porque eres tan cruel! – Chilló mientras se incorporaba y corría hacia el pelinaranja. - ¡Acabo de notar lo aburridos que están por el hecho de que yo no estaba aquí! ¡Sabia que solo yo podía traer diversión al lugar!

–¿La diversión? – Preguntó Renji, quien parecía bastante divertido por las reacciones del pelinaranja ante la llegada del chico.

–Así es Abarai-san, Asano-san y yo fuimos a comprar algunas cosas… – El chico señalo la puerta del lugar –…trajimos algunas cervezas y botanas, ¿Alguien podría ayudarnos a bajar la televisión?

–¿Te-te televisión? – Para los cinco chicos, la mención de aquel simple aparato fue música para sus oídos. – ¿Cómo consiguieron una televisión? Porque no creo que la hayan comprado…

–Por supuesto que no – El castaño agito sus manos en señal de negación – ¡no somos tan ricos como Kuchiki-san! – Les guiño a los cuatro chicos, mientras bajaban las cosas del automóvil. – ¡Pero mi capacidad de convencimiento con las mujeres logro que Kuchiki-san me prestara una de sus televisiones! – Ichigo y Renji voltearon a verle interesados – ¡Aunque debo decir que Kuchiki-san insistía en que, YO y solo YO, me quedará a acompañarla, abrazarla, besarl… – El chico fue silenciado por un golpe, no por parte de Ichigo (esta vez), sino por Renji, quien parecía bastante molesto.

–¡Rukia nunca, nunca haría algo así! ¡Nunca!

–¡Abarai-san, se que te duele! ¡Pero Kuchiki-san me am...!

–¡Idiota! – El chico tomó el cuello de Keigo mientras intentaba golpearlo, pero despues lo soltó ante las miradas de sus demás compañeros.

–Tranquilo Abarai-san… – Interrumpió Mizuiro para detener la muerte del chico –… a decir verdad, creo que Kuchiki-san nos prestó la televisión para que Asano-san dejara de molestarle.

–Esa historia me parece mas creíble, ¿oh no?– Ikkaku comenzó a reír en compañía de los demás. – ¡No tienes porque enojarte Renji! Rukia no tiene tan malos gustos... – Habló mas bajo - ...por eso ni te hace caso.

–¡Escuche eso idiota! – Estaba a punto de golpearlo.

–Bueno, – Ishida sonrió, Ichigo miraba a todos confundido, el muy idiota no entendía nada. – será mejor que entremos.

Una vez que entraron, comenzaron a colocar la televisión. Aunque como hombres que eran, las discusiones acerca de quién tenía la razón respecto a los cables que se deben colocar, no se hicieron esperar; abrieron unas cuantas cervezas y se dispusieron a ver el partido de soccer.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

–¿De dónde carajo sacaron un amigo tan molesto como Keigo? – Una pelinegra hablaba molesta desde el sillón de la sala, tenía su mano empuñada, golpeando una almohada.

–Kuchiki-san, lo siento mucho. – La pelinaranja se inclino en señal de disculpa. – Asano-san siempre ha sido de esa manera, a decir verdad con el tiempo te acostumbras y hasta te parece gracioso. – Río, mientras una gotita resbaló por la cabeza de la pelinegra.

– Recuerdo que la primera vez que llegué a la escuela, también me quería abrazar como lo hizo hace rato contigo, pero estoy segura de que era en señal de bienvenida como me lo dijeron los otros compañeros.

–Eh, Orihime, no creo que esos chicos lo hayan hecho por una bienvenida… – Matsumoto comenzó a reír ante la inocencia de la chica.

–Claro que sí, me dijeron que siempre que alguien llegaba a la escuela, tenían que darle un abrazo de bienvenida. – La chica afirmó moviendo las manos de un lado para otro. – Y me dijeron que por ser un ritual de bienvenida, no debía de decirle a nadie, mucho menos a Tatsuki-chan.

–Dime quienes fueron y los buscaré para que no vuelvan a aprovecharse de ello. – La pelinegra lucia molesta ante la revelación de la chica.

–¡Oh, Hime-chan, yo también he estado esperando mi abrazo de bienvenida! – La chica de cabello purpura se dirigió a la chica, abriendo sus brazos para recibir un abrazo de la pelinaranja, pero lo único que recibió fue una fuerte patada de la pelinegra.

–¡Pues sigue esperándolo! – Tatsuki siguió golpeando a la pobre chica tirada en el piso.

–Bueno, suficiente de pensar en esas cosas. – Hablo Matsumoto desde el otro lado de la sala. – Ya que para desasearnos de Asano tuvimos que dar la televisión de la sala y no pienso subir e instalar una de las que están en las recámaras de arriba, ¡Propongo que hagamos algo más!

–¿Algo más? – La pelinegra sonrió dando brinquitos – ¿¡Qué podríamos hacer! ¡Oh ya sé! Podemos preparar algo para cenar, yo sé hacer unos deliciosos pasteles de ajo con miel, rellenos de pasas con cubierta de cajeta. – Todas le miraron curiosas.

–Bueno, creo que no sería tan mala idea preparar algo de cenar. – Respondió la pelinegra, dejando la almohada del lado.

–¡Sí! – Sonrió la pelinaranja. – ¡Hagamos algo delicioso!

Todas se dirigieron a la cocina y después de discutir se decidieron por un sencillo pastel de chocolate, para después comerlo viendo una película en una de las habitaciones de la planta alta.

Gracias a que Hiyori había hecho las compras unos días entes, encontraron todos los materiales requeridos para el delicioso postre. Después de algunos minutos de bromas y risas por parte de todas, comenzaron a preparar.

–¡Chicas, no soporto el silencio! – Hablo Matsumoto despues de un rato. – ¡Juguemos verdad o reto!

–Mmm… claro, porque no. – Respondieron todas al unisonó.

– Pero primero quien se le ocurrió la pregunta, a ver Rangiku-san, ¿Verdad o reto? – Hablo Hinamori

–Verdad

–Mmm… – Orihime Inoue le hablo algo al oído a la chica, quien después de reírse, formulo su pregunta. – Solo digo que Inoue-san fue la que quería la pregunta… ¿Es cierto el rumor acerca del campamento de la escuela secundaria?

–Oh, Momo, tendrás que ser más específica porque sinceramente no me acuerdo cual de todos. – La chica les guiñó el ojo.

–Matsumoto-san, en el que dijeron que tú y el superior del campamento… bueno, ya sabes… – La pelinaranja se puso roja al formular la pregunta, mientras todas esperaban ansiosas la respuesta.

–¡Oh! Eso es una vil mentirita Orihime-chan – La chica comenzó a reír. – Fue solo un chisme creado por niñitas tontas bastante molestas porque forme una… amistad más amplia con el profesor que ellas. – Les guiñó el ojo, riendo.

–Este, bueno… – Continuó Rukia, - tu turno Momo-chan ¿verdad o reto?

Así siguieron por un rato, preparando el pastel y haciendo preguntas un tanto personales, y uno que otro reto hacia Tatsuki y Rukia, quienes muy reservadas, no querían verdades. Ya en la última ronda, tocó el turno de Orihime.

–Muy bien Orihime-chan – Habló la pelinaranja de amplias proporciones –¿Verdad o reto?

–Verdad, no quiero que me vuelvan a poner un reto tan feo como el de hace rato. – Dijo mientras sobaba uno de sus brazos.

–Debes admitir que fue gracioso – Sonrío – Muy bien, dime… ¿Qué es lo que más deseas?

Todas voltearon a verle interesadas, esperando su respuesta. – Bueno yo… – La chica se puso roja como un tomate ante las miradas de sus amigas –… qui-quisiera que Kurosaki-kun, me invitara a sa-salir…

Matusmoto río enseguida. – ¿En serio? ¿Ichigo? ¡No me la creo!– Nótese el sarcasmo – Que raro – Siguió riendo, ya que a pesar de todo pronóstico, Orihime se puso más roja.

Las risas de las chicas no se hicieron esperar. – ¡Orihime, por favor… dinos algo que no hemos notado en estos días que hemos pasado! – Matsumoto siguió riendo.

–Oh no, ¿es demasiado obvio? – La chica seguía roja y ocultando su cara por la vergüenza.

–Claro que lo es Orihime, aunque no entiendo bien porque te gusta tanto si es tan amargado y enojón… – Volteó hacía Rukia, quien no río para nada en todo el rato, más bien parecía extrañada por la situación. –…La única igual de distraída que tu es estos temas es Rukia, porque parece que no te habías dado cuenta. ¿Oh no?

La pelinegra salió de su transe al escuchar su nombre. –Claro que no soy distraída, simplemente se me escapo el detalle.

–O no quería verlo…–Murmuró Rangiku, pero nadie le escucho.

–¿Cre-cren que Kurosaki-kun te-tenga interés? – Habló la colorada chica después de un rato.

Todas lo pensaron un momento, nadie se atrevía a contestar...

–Bueno, Ichigo es tan raro que no se sabe... – Todas prestaron atención a Tatsuki. – ... creo que nadie podría saberlo.

–Tienes razón Tatsuki-chan, ese tipo es muy raro... – Siguio Matsumoto –...¡Pero estoy segura de que ningún hombre se puede resistir a tu belleza! – Sonrió.

–¡Bueno! – Hablo Momo, tratando de detener el momento de silencio que se había formado – Creo que el pastel está terminado, ahora solo falta que se caliente en el horno. – Todas le prestaron atención. – Rukia-chan, no me parecería correcto dejarle toda la cocina así de sucia a Hiyori, ¿Sabes donde estan las cosas, para que limpiemos un poco?

–Oh si claro, le preguntaré donde están…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

–Va perder… Mejor ve agarrando mi dinero porque ¡La Juventus(*) va a perder! – Gritaba el pelirrojo con unas cuantas copitas de más. – ¡Y tu también!

–¡Claro que no! Espe-perate… ¡ahorita Del Piero va a meterla hasta el fondo! – Hablo el pelinaranja, quien al igual que él, no se veía en su sano juicio.

–¡Lazio(*)! ¡Lazio! ¡Lazio! ¡Lazio! ¡Arriba el lazio! – Gritaba un castaño corriendo de un lado al otro con un mantel en la espalda, como si fuera su capa.

–¡Ah… tírale! No puede ser…¿¡Cómo carajos falla la última jugada del partido!

–¡Idiota, están en el minuto noventa! Es imposible que la Juventus gane…

–¿¡Quieres apostar!

–¡Idiota ya apostamos!

–Pero ya no me acuerdo que apostamos

-Serás idiota…

–¡¿Apoco tu sip?

–No pues, no…

–¡Yo apuesto mi amor por Kuchiki-san! – Se integró Keigo, a la ya extraña conversación. Sin embargo, un golpe lo mando al otro lado de la habitación.

–¡Si alguien va a apostar el amor por Rukia… soy yo! – Gritó Renji, sorprendiendo a los demás chicos. – ¡Solo yo puedo apostarlo! ¡Y lo apuesto!– El pelirrojo cayó dormido al piso. Un incomodo silencio inundó la habitación, solo interrumpido por el sonido del televisor.

_Balón filtrado para Milos Krasic, la toca Krasic**, entra al área Krasic… falla Muslera** ¡Se mete de lleno a la portería! ¡Al último minuto! ¡La Juve está ganando al último minuto, dos por uno, ante el Lazio!_

–Vaya Kurosaki… – Habló Ishida, quien a comparación de los demás, aguantaba las ganas de estallar en carcajadas–…parece que te ganaste el amor de Rukia.

* * *

*Juventus y Lazio son equipos de futbol soccer italiano y jugaron el 12 de Diciembre del año pasado xD Amo a la juve de corazón (aunque soy mexicana) y quería meterlo en mi fic :)

**Krasic es un jugador de la juventus :) y Muslera es portero del Lazio :)

**¿Y? **

**¿Que les parecio?**

**¿Aburrido?**

**¿De plano no?**

**¿Mejor me voy a estudiar educacion para la salud? xD (Se que son vacaciones, pero tengo DEMASIADA tarea :S)  
**

**Saludos a todos :)  
**

**:)  
**


	6. Dolores de cabeza

**Volví.**

**Después de mucho tiempo sin publicar, lo cual lamento mucho, y les agradezco a todos los que comentan y también a los que leen mi historia :)**

**No los aburriré con más comentarios xD**

**Solo disfruten este capítulo y como siempre, si creen que lo merece, dejen un review :)**

**Disclamer: Bleach es de Tite Kubo, me encantaría que fuera mio :) Pero que puedo hacer? El universo no me dio la cabeza para crealo :) Si no, el Ichiruki estaría por todos lados :)  
**

* * *

**=Capítulo 6=**

–**Dolores de cabeza–**

Un fuerte dolor de cabeza le inundaba mientras recobraba la conciencia. Dios, y vaya que era uno fuerte. Abrió los ojos lentamente y trató de recordar que había hecho el día pasado. Como siempre, se la había pasado con sus amigos y los demás, después las chicas decidieron hacer una pijamada y se fueron a casa de Rukia. Los hombres fueron a donde el se quedaba, silencio, estaba completamente aburrido, llegaron Mizuiro con Keigo y cervezas, claro…cervezas.

Nunca en su vida se había emborrachado. Y para la sociedad en la que ahora vivía, en la que todos alguna vez se habían emborrachado, era embarazoso. Pero no le importaba mucho. Se levantó, pero gracias a este movimiento sintió el dolor aun más fuerte en su cabeza.

Suplicaba por una aspirina o lo que fuera, pero que le quitara ese dolor de cabeza. Comenzó a caminar por la sala hasta que vio un bulto tirado en la alfombra color verde que adornaba la sala. Ese bulto era una persona, estaba seguro. Aunque no sabía si estaba viva o no. Una vez que escucho los ronquidos provenientes de esta, se dio cuenta de que estaba viva. Suspiró y observo su cabeza sin un solo pelo encima, así que allí estaba Ikkaku, rió para sí, se veía tan gracioso.

Diferentes imágenes de la noche pasada vinieron a su mente. Keigo saltando en todos los sillones, Ishida y Mizuiro peleándose por el último yogurt natural del refrigerador, algunas apuestas siempre pérdidas por Renj…

Apuesta.

Había algo importante en ello, pero no recordaba que. El fuerte dolor de cabeza tampoco le ayudaba mucho, así que decidió seguir. Cuidadosamente camino por encima de él y se dirigió a la cocina, allí encontró a Ishida, al parecer preparándose un café.

–¿Dónde están los demás? – Preguntó al chico.

–Subieron hace un rato. – Sonrió – Aunque creó que ya viste que ni tu ni Ikkaku se despertaron. Que poco aguatan

–Callate – Tomó la pastilla que le ofrecía Ishida.

–Aunque creo que el que quedó peor fue Renji, lo encontramos en el patio durmiendo. – Rió un poco – Se ve tan gracioso.

Ichigo rió a carcajadas –¿Sigue allí? ¡No aguanta nada!

Ishida sonrió – Podría decir lo mismo, estoy seguro de que no te acuerdas de nada.

Ichigo frunció el ceño. Si recordaba bastantes cosas, pero sentía que le faltaba recordar algo importante. Ishida sonrió al ver tan perdido en sus pensamientos a Ichigo. –¿De verdad no te acuerdas? – Preguntó al fin

–¿De qué? – Respondió el curioso –¿Hice algo estúpido? – No, podía haber hecho algo estúpido, odiaba tener que admitir que era muy posible.

–¿Qué? –Negó con la cabeza –Eso no es novedad Kurosaki, siempre haces y dices cosas estúpidas. – Sonrió.

–Idiota –Ignoró su comentario. –Dime, que hic…

–¡Como se atreven a dejarme tirado en el patio! – Renji comenzó a gritar a los dos chicos. – ¡Dios, mi cabeza! – Se sobó la sien. – ¿Por qué me dejaron allí idiotas?

–Parecías estar cómodo. – Contestó Ishida despreocupado. –No grites que a todos nos duele la cabeza. –Dijo mientras le daba una aspirina.

–¡Idiota! – Entró a la escena Ikkaku, bastante molesto. –¡Como se te ocurre estar gritando mientras dormimos! – Se llevó sus manos a la cabeza – ¡Carajo, me duele la cabeza!

–¡Ya cállense todos! –Gritó Ichigo – ¡A todos nos duele la cabeza así que no griten!

–¡Tu eres el que esta gritando idiota! – respondió Renji.

–¡Deja de gritar idiota!

–¡Idiota tu!

–¡Ya cállense los dos!

Después de un rato de más y mas gritos, subieron todos a cambiarse y después de un rato decidieron ir a desayunar algo, aunque ya eran las 12 de la tarde.

Subieron a la camioneta y después de quince minutos de viaje, decidieron desayunar en un pequeño establecimiento. Bajaron y se iban a sentar en una mesa, cuando escucharon un pequeño chillido.

–¡Kurosaki-kun! ¡Ishida-kun! – Una chica pelirroja se acercó a ellos. –¡Buenos días! –Sonrió para ambos. – ¡Le diré al mesero que junte nuestras mesas! –Salió corriendo sin siquiera dejar que los chicos contestaran.

–Pero que mala cara tienen. – Habló la pelinegra. – Nunca pensé que Kurosaki-kun fuera de los que se emborrachan hasta desmayar. –Habló con un tono meloso el cual Ichigo odiaba.

–Cállate enana. – Frunció el ceño. – Como yo si soy grande, si puedo tomar, no como tu e-n-a-n-a

–¡Idiota!

–¡Tarada!

–¡Kilometro parado!

–Sí, si buenos días. – Habló Matsumoto. – Mucho amor, mucho amor. – Los dos chicos fruncieron en ceño, pero antes de poder replicar, les interrumpió. – Ya está nuestra mesa, así que sentémonos.

Cada quien ordenó diferentes platos y después de un rato comenzaron a comer. –¡Carajo esto está caliente! –Gritó Renji enojado.

–Idiota–Rió Rukia. –No sabes ni comer – Todos comenzaron a reir ante el comentario, incluido Ichigo.

–¡Ya me quemé la lengua y la mano! – Frunció el ceño- Y no es gracioso.

Rukia rió bastante divertida. – Primero se sopla… –Le habló como niño chiquito mientras le soplaba a la cuchara. – Y luego se come – Se llevó la chuchara a la boca. – ¡Vaya, esta delicioso!

Todos seguían comiendo, excepto Renji, quien no podía quitarse de la cabeza la imagen de Rukia sonriéndole y comiendo. Ichigo notó la mirada de Renji extrañado, no le quitaba los ojos de encima y Rukia no se daba ni cuenta. Ya nada mas faltaba que le saltara en encima y la besar…

Un especie de deja vû recorrió la escena, sentía que ya había visto a Renji de esa manera, no sabía cómo decirlo, pero creía que tenía que ver con lo que no recordaba. –¿En serio? ¿Ni así te acuerdas? – Habló Uryuu quien estaba observando toda la escena divertido.

–¿Qué cosa? – Habló casi con desesperación. Estaba harto de no saber qué era lo que no recordaba y porque.

–Supongo que tu cerebro lo bloqueo o algo así. –Dijo aun más divertido.

–¡Ya dime que! –Frunció el ceño y lo mató con la mirada.

–¿Desea algo más? – Claro, en un momento tan importante como ese, tenía que llegar la mesera para preguntarle si quería algo más.

–No gracias. –Respondió de mala Ichigo, mientras veía como Ishida comenzaba a platicar con Hinamori.

No entendía que carajo le pasaba. Sacudió la cabeza para borrar esos pensamientos, algo que Rukia le llamó la atención, pero sabiendo que Ichigo era una persona verdaderamente rara decidió no prestarle atención.

Después de seguir platicando por un rato mas, pagaron la cuenta y decidieron, como siempre, ir a casa de Rukia.

–¡Dios! ¡No puedo creer el calor que hace! ¡Me derrito! – Gritó Matsumoto Rangiku, sosteniendo su fría limonada con una mano. – ¡Necesito refrescarme!

–¡Podrías quitarte tu blusa Matsumoto-san! –Un emocionado Keigo fue sorprendido por una patada cortesía de la pelirroja. –¡Asano hace que me duela la cabeza!

–Le diré a Hiyori que traída mas limonada. – Rukia se levantó de las pequeñas sillas de su jardín. Llevaban platicando aproximadamente una hora, pero cada cinco minutos alguien se quejaba del sofocante calor de ese día. La pequeña mujer ya casi llegaba a la cocina cuando fue detenida por Matsumoto.

–¡Rukia! ¡Se nos ocurrió una gran idea! – Gritó con emoción sonriéndole.

–¿De verdad? – Le miró curiosa – ¿Cuál?

–Nos estamos muriendo de calor ¿Cierto? – Sonrió. – Y hay un lago cerca de aquí.

–Sí, recuerdo que solía nadar con Hisana cuando venia ocho años. –Sonrió ante el recuerdo. –¿Quieren nadar? – Preguntó, aunque sabía la respuesta.

–¡Obviamente! ¿Por qué otra razón te lo hubiera dicho? – Dio unos brinquitos. –¿Apoco no es una gran idea?

–Cierto, ya no soporto este calor.

–¡Genial! – Abrazó a su amiga, casi ahogándola. – Les diré a los demás que se vayan a cambiar y que nos vemos en una media hora en la entrada de tu casa ¿Te parece?

Después de un rato Rukia salió de su habitación con un ligero vestido azul encima de su traje de baño blanco. Entró a la habitación de Hinamori, quien usaba un bikini amarillo. –¿Podrías esperar a Matsumoto-san? Yo esperaré a los demás abajo. – Dijo mientras se colocaba su vestidito negro.

–De acuerdo Momo.

Enseguida de que la chica salió de la habitación, también lo hizo Matsumoto. Lucía un provocativo bikini rojo. –¡Rukia! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a ponerte un traje completo? – Frunció el ceño.

La susodicha sonrió – Nah, creo que los bikinis solo fueron creados para mujeres como tú o como Orihime.

–¿Personas como Orihime-chan y yo? – Hizo como si no entendiera su comentario pero después rió. – Yo creo que toda mujer se ve hermosa con un bikini, Rukia. –Rukia solo le sonrió.

–Por cierto, ¿Qué piensas de Orihime? –Preguntó con algo de curiosidad.

–¿Cómo? ¿Qué pienso de ella? – Frunció el ceño. – ¿A qué te refieres?

–Me refiero a que si te agrada o no – Sonrió.

–Por supuesto que me agrada. –Respondió mientras tomaba su maleta y una toalla. –Es una chica muy bonita y es muy linda, además de graciosa. Aunque…–Guardó su toalla en la maleta. – …es demasiado inocente y distraída.

–¡Bueno! – Habló Rangiku con sarcasmo. –Tú tampoco eres muy…

–¿Muy qué? – Frunció el ceño esperando la respuesta.

–Bueno, –Rió. – nisiquiera había notado lo increíblemente enamorada que esa Orihime-chan de Ichigo.

–Ah, eso…–Respondió queriéndole dar poca importancia. – …ya te dije que solo se me pasó el detalle.

–O no quisiste verlo…–Dijo en voz baja, sin embargo Rukia pudo escucharla.

–¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –

–¡oh vamos Rukia! –Dijo con tono cansado. –Desde que nos conocimos ha habido, mmm, señales que nos hacen pensar que te gusta Ichigo.

–Pues no sé de dónde sacan esa estupidez.

–Pero…

–No hay peros, créeme nunca me gustaría un hombre tan molesto y raro como él. No se ni porque lo piensan. –Fruncía el ceño cada vez más.

–Pues se la pasan discutiendo…

–…Yo discuto con todos. – La interrumpió. – ¡Estás haciendo que me duele la cabeza!

–Sí, pero se la pasan juntos…

–…¡Claro que no! ¿¡En ese caso Renji esta perdidamente enamorado de mi! –Dijo con sarcasmo mientras abría la puerta. – Te espero abajo.

Matsumoto negó con la cabeza. –Rukia, eres tan distraída que ni siquiera has notado que lo que acabas de decir es cierto. – Comenzó a reír mientras tomaba su maleta.

–¿Molesto? ¿Molesto? ¿Lo decía en serio? Estúpida enana, ¿quien se creía para decirle de esa manera? Caminaba junto con los demás hacia el dichoso lago. Nunca, nunca debió subir para apurar a Rukia, nunca pensó que toparía con una conversación, si privada, pero que tenía que ver con el…solo por eso se quedó para escucharla. ¿Cómo se atrevía y le decía molesto? Ni siquiera lo conocía lo suficiente para decirle así. Definitivamente su orgullo había sido bastante lastimado.

Caminaba con el ceño fruncido, pero sus pensamientos se detuvieron un momento. – Kurosaki-kun, ¿Estás bien? – Ichigo dio un salto el escuchar la voz de la chica, algo nervioso le respondió que nada. Ella, sonriendo siguió caminando a su lado con las mejillas sonrosadas.

Pero claro que no solo se había enterado a Rukia le parecía una persona molesta, sino que se había enterado que para Inoue Orihime era todo lo contrario. ¿Ella enamorada de el? Debió haberse dado cuenta desde hacía mucho tiempo, pero era tan torpe para ese tipo de temas que no lo había notado. ¿Enamorada?

Ahora que lo sabía, era tan raro ir caminando a su lado. No quería perder la amistad que tenía con ella, porque es lo único que puede darle, una amistad. Nunca la había visto de otra manera y no creía poder hacerlo, nunca se había imaginado al lado de Inoue.

Sus pensamientos se detuvieron al ver el enorme lago que estaba frente a él. Era verdaderamente hermoso, su agua era tan cristalina que le parecía irreal.

Voleo al lado y vio a Rukia sonreír, sonrió de una manera diferente a la de siempre, como si ese lugar le trajera un recuerdo que le hacía demasiado feliz. Pensó que se veía muy bien sonriendo de esa manera, pero se quedó estático. ¿El había pensado eso? ¡Claro que no! ¡Menos de esa estúpida enana que le considera molesto!

–¡Sí! ¡Al fin! – Gritó Keigo saltando y quitándose la playera. –Una vez que cayó al agua, comenzó a "nadar" por todos lados, tratando de lucirse. –¡Mira Kuchiki-san! ¿¡Acaso no me veo atlético y sexy!

Rukia sonrió mientras una gota bajaba por su frente, Keigo si que era algo raro. –¡Ni en millones de años te diría algo así! –Renji respondió por ella, a lo que Rukia le miró curiosa.

Y allí estaba de nuevo, ese sensación de deja vu en Ichigo. ¿Por qué cuando los veía a ellos, especialmente juntos, sentía que olvidaba algo? Escuchó la risa de Ishida, obviamente riéndose de él, frunció el ceño. ¿De qué carajo se ríe ese idiota?

–¡Vamos Kurosaki-kun! –Gritó Orihime quien lucía su hermoso bikini rosa. –Esta deliciosa el agua.

Ichigo iba para allá cuando escucho la voz de Rukia desesperada.

–¡No! ¡Esperate Renji! ¡Me avientas y no volverás a ver la luz del día! ¿Me escuchaste? – Rukia era cargada por el pelirrojo, intentaba zafarse de su agarre pero no podía. –No me he quitado el… – La chica no terminó la frase ya que la tiraron directo al agua. –¡Renji! ¡Idiota! –Gritó una vez que salió del agua.

–¡Te voy a matar! ¡Te dije que no me había quitado el vestido! – Ichigo no podía dejar de ver a Rukia corriendo, persiguiendo a Renji de un lado a otro, una vez con la misma sensación.

–Sabes, –Le habló Ishida. – esto no tiene precio, ¡no puedo creer que aun no te acuerdes!

–¿De qué? – ¿Qué carajos era? ¿QUE? Frunció el ceño.

–Nada, seguiré divirtiéndome en lo que te acuerdas…– Sonrió mientras se aventaba al lago.

–¡Idiota! ¡Dime ya! –Gritó mientras hacía lo mismo.

* * *

**¿Qué tal?**

**¿Qué les pareció?**

**¿Malo?**

**¿Bueno?**

**Jajajaja espero que les haya gustado. Como podrán ver Ichigo comienza a interesarse en Rukia de una manera distinta, aunque por supuesto no lo aceptará fácilmente y no dejará su orgullo al lado después del comentario de Rukia.**

**xD Creó que Rukia tardará un poco más en darse cuenta del interés que tiene hacía Ichigo, que puedo decir…**

**Bueno, el próximo capítulo será mejor, ¡Lo juró! xD!**

**¡Comenten! Su opinión es muy importante :)**

**Cuídense mucho!**

**PD. :( estoy tan triste por lo que está pasando en Japón :(  
**


	7. Estúpido Chappy

**¡Hola! **

**Solo… ¡Disfruten el capítulo! **

**Lamento el retraso :( Demasiadas cosas que hacer y falta de imaginacion son la causa .-.  
**

**Disclamer: Bleach no me pertenece, ojalá fuera así… Habría mucho Ichiruki si fuera así, además de que sería rica y podría ir a Londres al estreno de Harry Potter y las reliquias de la muerte parte dos, además de que iría a California para secuestrar a los integrantes de Green Day, pero bueno… U_U**

* * *

**=Capítulo 7=**

–**Estúpido Chappy –**

–¡Esta verdaderamente delicioso! – Gritó una pelinaranja con estrellas en los ojos – ¡Kuchiki-san –Dijo tomando las manos de la susodicha – tienes que decirle a Hiyori-san que me enseñe! – Soltó sus manos y sostuvo la enorme bola de arroz como si de algo divino se tratara – Yo podría enseñarle alguna de mis recetas también. ¡Sería magnífico!

–Por supuesto Orihime – Dijo mientras reía, ya había tenido la oportunidad de comer algo preparado por Orihime y en realidad no entendía porque a los demás no les agradaba, su comida no era ni horrible ni asquerosa. – Hiyori estará muy feliz de enseñarte.

–¡Genial! – Sin embargo su grito se confundió con un trueno en el cielo. – ¡Va a llover! – La chica se sentó en la manta. – Es una lástima, me la estoy pasando tan bien.

–Aun así, ya se está haciendo tarde – habló Tatsuki para animarla. – ya es bastante tarde y será mejor que regresemos a la cabaña, estoy demasiado cansada.

–Pero Tatsuki-chan, tu nunca has sido de las personas que se cansan rápido, – Una vez más, la chica se levantó entusiasmada. – ¿Acaso estas enfermándote? ¿Te sientes mal? – La observó preocupada. – Será mejor que nos vayamos, ¡Tatsuki-chan se está enfermando!

–Tranquila Orihime… – Habló Matsumoto Rangiku. – a lo que se refería Tatsuki-chan era que estaba muy cansada por todo lo que hicimos hoy, y estoy segura de que todos lo están.

–¿De verdad? ¡Pero yo no estoy nada cansada! ¡Quisiera seguir aquí toda la tarde y noche! – Volteo a ver a todos.

–Eso es porque tú siempre tienes energía Hime – Río Tatsuki. – Aunque no creo que te quieras quedar con la tormenta que está a punto de empezar. – Dijo mientras observaba el cielo, el cual afirmaba su comentario.

Renji se levantó. – Bueno, entonces hay que recoger todo rápido, sino nos va a tocar la tormentota.

Dicho esto todos se levantaron, y comenzaron a recoger los restos de emparedados y recogieron la basura de galletas, malvaviscos, refrescos y demás comida chatarra que tanto habían disfrutado. Tomaron las mantas, que estaban bastante sucias a causa de la guerra de refresco, y guardaron todo en su debido lugar. Después de unos quince minutos, ya estaban listos para irse.

–Hey Renji, ¡Renji! – Hablo una pelinegra, quien se encontraba agachada buscando algo en el pasto. – Renji, hazme caso.

–¿Qué cosa? – Se acerco el pelirrojo. – ¿Tratas de sacar tu hueso? …¡Aunch! – Se sobo el estomago después del golpe recibido por ella. – Ya en serio, ¿Qué buscas?

–No encuentro mi maldito celular. – Le miró con desesperación.

–¿Tu celular? – Se puso en la misma posición que ella. – ¿Qué te preocupa? – Dijo levantándose. – Sabes que Kuchiki-sama te comprará otro cuando quieras.

–¡No! – Dijo jalándolo hacía abajo, haciendo que la distancia entre ellos fuera demasiado corta y provocando un sonrojo en el pelirrojo. –No lo entiendes… – Dijo tomando la linterna del suelo para poder levantarse. – ¡Este celular es muy importante! ¡No tienes una idea!

–¿No respaldas la información importante? – Dijo incorporándose. Mientras ligeras gotas de lluvia comenzaban a caer.

–¡¿Eh? ¡No! ¡La información no es lo que me interesa! – Observó la mirada perpleja de su amigo. – ¡Ese celular es la edición especial solo lanzada en Europa de "Chappy's Kawaii Phone"! – Dijo con estrellitas en los ojos.

–¡No me jodas Rukia! – Dijo con un leve tic en el ojo. – Lo siento por tu "Chappy's no se qué edición", ya empezó a llover y no me pienso quedar aquí por un celular.

–¡Renji quiero mi teléfono! – Gritó mientas era cargada por su amigo.

–¡Me vale! – Dijo sonriente mientas seguía caminando y llegaba a donde todos les esperaban. – Listo, –Dijo ante las miradas de sus compañeros. – ya estamos todos, vámonos. –Todos rieron, excepto Ichigo, quien más bien parecía molesto ante la escena.

–¡Al menos ya bájame tarado! – Enseguida, Renji la bajo con poca delicadeza, y esta, con la misma delicadeza, le dio un fuerte golpe en el estomago y se dirigió al interior de la camioneta, donde ya estaban algunos de sus amigos.

–Bueno, –Habló Matsumoto Rangiku-. – entonces nos vemos mañana donde acordamos.

–¡Claro Matsumoto-san! ¡Buenas noches! – Hablo subiéndose a la camioneta.

–¡Hasta mañana! – Se despidió.

* * *

–¡Rukia! – Gritó Matsumoto en medio de un bostezó. – ¡Rukia! – Tocó la puerta un par de veces más. – ¡Te traje tu celular!. – Toco otra vez, pero no encontraba respuesta.

–¿Sucede algo Rangiku-san? – Dijo la pelinegra.

–Momo… – Volteo a verla y rió un poco al observar la pijama azul, con copos de nieve blancos y galletitas navideñas, que la chica estaba usando. –Estamos en verano Momo, ¿Y esa pijama?

–Tengo mucho frio a causa de la lluvia y esta es el único pijama de manga larga y pants que traje. – Dijo riendo un poco. – ¿Y Rukia?

–Ahhh…creo que llegó muy cansada, no me responde y ya me desesperé. – Dijo haciendo un puchero.

–¿Segura de que no esta allá abajo?–Dijo sencillamente. La pelinaranja asintió con la cabeza. –¿Por qué no simplemente abres la puerta?

–¿Crees que soy tonta? – Hizo otro puchero. – Ya sabes que a Rukia no le gusta que entren a su cuarto y siempre deja la puerta cerrada. – Observó el celular en su mano. – ¡Oh! ¡Dile a Hiyori que necesito la llave, por favor! –Le miró con sus enormes ojos pidiendo socorro.

–De acuerdo. – Después de algunos minutos, la pelinegra al fin pudo dar con Hiyori, y, explicándole la situación, le pidió la llave. La mujer, después de meditarlo un momento, saco de su delantal un enorme llavero, el cual contenía cientos de llaves, unas más pequeñas que las otras, y le dio una color plateado con una R marcada. –¡Listo! – Dijo mientras le entregaba la llave. – Pero tienes que dármela, Hiyori me dijo que se la tenía que dar enseguida.

La otra chica simplemente asintió mientras abría la puerta. – ¡Rukia! ¡Porque no nos abr… – La chica observó toda la habitación. – ¿Rukia? – Volteo a ver a Momo, quien también, observaba la habitación vacía con algo de sorpresa. En ese momento, Renji pasaba por la habitación y, al ver a las dos chicas paradas como estatuas, decidió entrar.

–¿Qué hacen en el cuarto de Rukia? – Dijo muy sonriente.

–Renji… –Dijo Hinamori volteando a verlo. – …cuando regresamos a la casa… ¿Rukia se fue en el coche en el que tú te ibas?

–¿Eh? – Dijo él mientras pensaba. – No… se fue en el que se fueron ustedes. –Observó toda la habitación. –¿Dónde está Rukia? – Dijo con tono preocupado.

Rangiku volteo a verlo, pobre chico… se iba a preocupar tanto. – Creo que la olvidamos en el bosque. – Dijo mientras se asomaba por la ventana para ver la terrible tormenta que había.

* * *

Era verdaderamente estúpido. Si, un completo estúpido. Es decir hay mucha gente estúpida, demasiada, tanta gente estúpida de verdad estúpida, pero él era el más estúpidos de los estúpidos. Al menos así se sentía.

El nunca había sido una buena persona, bueno, si lo era, pero si no quería hacer algo no lo hacía y punto, no importaba quien se lo pidiera, si fuera una modelo, la reina de Inglaterra o quien fuera, por más que la gente le pusiera cara de perrito a medio morir. Sus amigos le preocupaban, si, pero para considerar a alguien amigo, debía de llevar años conociéndolo y aunque la Orihime le hubiera pedido, la hubiera convencido que era una terrible idea y ya.

Entonces, ¿Qué le había pasado? ¿Por qué tenía que decir que si? Estaba cansado, sus pies lo estaban matando, además de que no dejaba de dolerle el horrible golpe que la estúpida enana le había dado cuando se burló del estúpido pastel que, a pesar del trabajo que decía que le había costado, sabía horrible, peor que los onigiris con crema de maní, brócoli y chicharos que preparaba Orihime.

Pero claro, a pesar de todo eso, allí estaba. Mojándose, en ese maldito bosque, bajo esa maldita tormenta, con ese maldito dolor y esas malditas ganas de aventarse a un río, dejar que la corriente lo lleve a una cascada y allí morir. ¿Y todo porque?¡Por haberle dicho a Tatsuki que él se podía ir caminando ya que no cabían en la camioneta! ¡Porque en realidad era para ayudarle a la enana! ¡Porque la estúpida enana se lo había pedido (exigido) que la acompañara por algo que se le había olvidado! ¡Porque no entendía porque le había dicho que si cuando su cerebro había programado que un hermoso NO saliera de su boca!

¡POR UN ESTUPIDO CELULAR EDICION LIMITADA DE CHAPPY EL ESTUPIDO Y MALDITO CONEJO DEFORME QUE MAS BIEN PARECE UNA ESPECIE DE HURON MUTANTE CHUPA CEREBROS DE ENANAS TONTAS Y MANDONAS QUE LO UNICO QUE HACEN ES REGAÑAR A GENTE BUENA Y, SOBRE TODO, ESTUPIDA, COMO ÉL!

Por eso… y sobre todo…

…porque cuando había decidido dejar que se mojara en ese maldito bosque, le preocupaba dejarla sola.

Así que aquí esta, caminando, entre el lodo, mientras la estúpida enana camina al lado suyo, aunque temblando por el frío, y regañándolo por ser tan tonto y haber ido con ella cuando debió haberle dicho que no y obligarla a regresar.

–…ahora estoy atrapada aquí por TU culpa. –Habló una pelinegra; a su lado, Kurosaki Ichigo suspiró un par de veces. – ¡De verdad! No tenías que venir, pero allí estas… "Claro, te acompaño enana… al fin, no creo que llueva fuerte, lo encontraremos rápido" – Dijo, tratando de imitar su voz. – A parte de todo nos alejamos más allá del lago y no se dond…

–¡Ya! –Al fin liberó su enojo el pelinaranja. – ¿¡Fue mi culpa que decidieras venir en medio de una maldita tormenta al maldito bosque por tu maldito celular del maldito chappy el conejo y que cuando ya nos habíamos alejada aun mas allá del maldito lago te hayas acordado que le había encargado a Matsumoto tu celular! ¡Deberías de estar agradecida de que no te he dejado en este maldito bosque para que te pierdas y que alguna ardilla te coma!

La chica le observó en silencio por unos momentos, analizando sus palabras… para, ¡claro! ¡Lo único que le faltaba! La chica cerró sus ojos fuertemente y ligeros sollozos comenzaron a confundirse con la lluvia…¡la maldita enana estaba llorando! ¡Por su culpa! – ¡Rukia!… –Dijo con voz algo áspera, como resistiéndose al llanto. –…Rukia… –Su tono de voz comenzó a hacerse más suave y la vena que antes invadía toda su frente, comenzó a relajarse. –Enana… – Los sollozos de la chica se hicieron más fuertes al escuchar su apodo, el que tanto odiaba. –… Rukia, no llores… –Dijo con una voz muy suave, pero firme, esperando que la lluvia y sus sollozos no taparan sus palabras. – Vamos Rukia, es que me desesperaste con todo lo que me…

De pronto, su disculpa, que él no quería decir como disculpa, fue interrumpida por la risa de la susodicha, quien reía fuertemente. – ¡Kurosaki-kun se sintió mal! – Siguió riendo fuertemente mientras se recargaba en un árbol, tocando su estomago como si de verdad estuviera sufriendo. – ¡Kami-sama esto es épico! ¡Casi me pides una disculpa! – La chica no paraba de reír. – No puedo creer que te la hayas creído, ¡es un clásico! – Se limpió unas lágrimas, obviamente ocasionadas por diversión y no por sufrimiento.

Claro, era un maldito estúpido. Pensó en su mente, mientras trataba de salir del estado en el que se encontraba. Una vez que salió el shock, entró a la siguiente etapa, su seño se frunció como nunca, en sus años de vida, se había fruncido… estaba completamente encabronado.

La observó entre las gotas de lluvia y, pesar de la poca visión gracias a la terrible obscuridad, le observó como el cazador a su presa, como si su instinto le dijera que no necesitaba la luz para poder atraparla. Al sentirse observada, la chica paro de reír y levantó la cabeza, solo para observar a un muy, demasiado, encabronado Ichigo a punto de golpearla, aventarla por un río y dejar que la corriente se la llevará para que callera por una cascada y así morir. Se incorporó completamente, sabía que debía hacer, y así… comenzó a correr.

–¡Estupida enana no huyas maldita! – Ichigo comenzó a seguirla como si su vida se fuera en ello, sabía lo peligroso que era el que corrieran en ese oscuro bosque, mientras llovía, pero también le importaba un bledo.

La chica no paraba de reír, tenía miedo, pero no de que Ichigo la alcanzara, sino de tropezarse con algo y lastimarse, además de que aun no estaba del todo recuperada de la lesión que había sufrido cuando conoció a Ichigo, sabía que tenía que buscar un escondite, sino se cansaría, o peor, saldría lastimada una vez mas y no se divertiría en las vacaciones. Más de un par de veces tropezó con alguna piedra o perdió el equilibrio, pero todavía podía escuchar las pisadas de Ichigo. Después de unos dos minutos que parecieron eternos, dejo de escucharlo y paró para tomar un poco de aire, volteo y observó si el chico seguía persiguiéndola.

Sobresaltada lo observó a unos tres metros de donde ella se encontraba. – Ya estuvo enana, si seguimos corriendo nos vamos a caer… –Dijo, notablemente cansado, igual que ella. – … mejor ven, te doy un buen zape y buscamos un lugar donde protegernos de la lluvia. – Su propuesta era sensata, incluso lo del zape no estaba tan mal, le dolía horrible su pie y lo último que quería era seguir corriendo. Pero ella era una Kuchiki, no iba a rendirse así porque si, no iba a dejar que Ichigo le diera un zape.

–Vamos… – Habló el haciéndole un gesto que la chica no pudo identificar. Sin embargo, supuso que había sido algún gesto que manifestaba una tregua. La chica sonrió del lado y, salió disparada, para adentrarse aun más al bosque. –¡Enana! ¡Espérate! – Gracias a que la velocidad de la chica era bastante lenta, todo porque no aguantaba el pie, la chica podía sentir a Ichigo, muy cerca, demasiado cerca.

Volteó y pudo observar como Ichigo alargaba su mano para poder detenerla, a causa de esta terrible distracción, la chica tropezó, con lo que supuso, era la raíz de algún árbol. El chico, gracias a la cercanía, no pudo parar y tropezó con el pequeño cuerpo de Rukia, cayendo encima de ella, pero eso no fue todo, claro que no, cayeron en lo que era, una porción de tierra bastante inclinada, lo que los hizo rodar algunos metros hasta que se detuvieron, la chica aplastando al pobre pelinaranja.

Rukia, quien tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados, aun no se daba cuenta de que estaba aplastando a Ichigo, simplemente creyó que había caído en algo bastante cómodo, una vez que abrió los ojos, lo primero que vio fue la cara del pelinaranja con el seño fruncido y los ojos cerrados. La chica se quedo perpleja, al notar que esa cómoda "cosa", era el pelinaranja.

Lo primero que Ichigo vio, fue la cara de "estoy en shock" de la pelinegra.

Rayos, Rukia estaba encima de él y todo porque había empezado a corretearse, aunque claro que era culpa de la enana por haberle hecho creer que estaba llorando, de verdad había sentido horrible cuando pensó que estaba llorando por su culpa.

Seguramente estaba a punto de pararse, echarle la culpa y comenzar a gritarle aun más de lo que alguna vez había gritado. ¿Iba a pasar por el mismo, "yo no tengo la culpa de nada pero Ichigo Kurosaki si, solo porque no quiero admitir que alguna vez me he equivocado, empezando con que no debía regresarme por un estúpido celular"?

No, claro que no.

Desesperado, buscó en su mente la solución a ese ligero problema. Y los más lógico que cruzó por su mente, fue, probablemente, lo menos estúpido que ha había hecho en todo el día (aunque no lo admitiera después)

Rukia pasó, de estado de shock, a muerte cerebral… cuando sintió los labios de Ichigo pegados a los suyos…

* * *

**Como siempre, un review no hace daño (: **


	8. Pensamientos Y Preocupaciones

**Espero no haberles hecho esperar tanto…**

**Bueno, a comparación del otro capitulo xD no les hice esperar NADA xD! **

**Quiero agradecerles por sus reviews (: Espero que este capítulo les agrade (: espero actualizar pronto (: las vacaciones tienen que servir de algo (:  
**

**Disfruten el capítulo!**

_**Disclamer: Como ya he dicho siete veces, ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, lo único que tengo es la manía por tener a ese par junto, el insomnio suficiente para escribir por las noches y hambre de mas IchiRuki.**_

* * *

**=Capitulo 8=**

_**-**_**Pensamientos y preocupaciones-**_**  
**_

Por más que Matsumoto y Momo hablaran sobre eso y por más chicos y chicos que le presentaran, pasaban dos cosas:

aburrían o chocaban por una u otra situación o característica, además de que los intimidaba, se burlaba de ellos y los trataba como "cuates" (al menos eso decía Matsumoto)

por algún milagro de Kami-sama, le agradaba un chico, Kuchiki Byakuya lo mandaba a matar o amenazaba a toda su familia.

Nunca se había sentido así. Nunca se habían formado tantos pensamientos en su maldita existencia. Por unos escasos segundos le dio vueltas a todo eso como cuatro veces, formando diferentes teorías, pensando diferentes cosas y dictándole a su cerebro que hiciera muchas otras.

Era extraño, muy extraño.

Es decir, ese tipo de cosas no le pasaban a ella. Nunca había sido una chica como las demás. De las que quieren un novio de película, lo esperan como si la vida les fuera en ello, no moriría si no encontrara a alguien para ella, y piensan en cuántos hijos van a tener y como van a ser. No era algo primordial en su vida.

Había besado a alguien, y aunque no lo hubiera hecho, no le hubiera dado pena admitirlo, pero siempre se había prometido mantener su dignidad y no dejar que ningún hombre la doblegara.

Por eso, al principio quería levantarse, patearlo y gritarle; para después irse caminando muy molesta. Quería golpearlo y advertirle que a ningún Kuchiki se le podía hacer eso y que si lo volvía a hacer, no volvería a ver la luz del día.

Pero cuando dejo de ser un movimiento estático y sus labios comenzaron a moverse, no pudo hacer nada. Solo se quedo así, estática, a excepción de sus labios que se movían al compas de los de él.

Era tan cálido, que él incluso el frío se había ido, o sería mejor decir, que no lo podía sentir. Sabía que cualquiera sentiría frío a causa de ese clima, sabía que seguía lloviendo, pero no lo sentía.

Muchas cosas pudieron haber pasado.

Hitler pudo haber vuelto a la vida, unirse con al gobierno de Estados Unidos y matado a millones de personas inocentes.

La tercera guerra mundial pudo haber comenzado con la erradicación de una enorme parte de Japón.

Seres de otro mundo pudieron haber llegado, ocasionado pánico y haciendonos sus esclavos o matándonos a sangre fría.

Pero nada, absolutamente nada, le habría hecho sentir pánico, miedo, enojo, frustración o tristeza en ese momento. Solo podía sentir ese terrible dolor de cabeza que todos esos pensamientos le daban y ese extraño placer que la situación le brindaba.

No era normal, no era cualquier cosa, y eso le preocupaba.

Ichigo le estaba besando y eso, le agradaba.

Maldita sea, eso no podía estar pasando.

Pensó en separarse y hacer lo que al principio había pasado por su mente. Pero por más que se lo planteaba, por más que lo intentaba y obligaba, no podía separarse de él.

Era como si un imán los uniera, habían pasado aproximadamente dos minutos, sin embargo, sentía que había pasado una infinidad de tiempo, y si este hierro magnético decidiera dejarlos allí toda la eternidad, Kuchiki Rukia no desobedecería su dictado.

–Rukia… – Si, incluso pensaba que alguien la llamaba, tal vez para que reaccionara. –Rukia, Rukia… – De verdad quería hacer caso a esa extraña voz, pero no podía. – ¡Rukia! – Vaya, que lo que pensaba era su conciencia, le hablaba bastante, pero no le haría caso, ni por todos los celulares edición limitada de chappy el conejo del mundo le haría caso. – ¡Rukia! – Lo único que le parecía extraño era que su conciencia era la voz de Renji…¿La voz de Renji?

Fueron muchas las cosas que la hicieron darse cuenta de todo.

Primero, ¿Por qué carajos su conciencia sería Renji? Era simplemente tonto. En ese caso Renji no sería su conciencia, sería esa vocecita maldosa que le diría que hiciera cosas malas.

Segundo, el hecho de que Ichigo apartara sus labios, y, con poca delicadeza, la quitara de encima, se levantara y avanzara, sin voltearla a ver ni una sola milésima de segundo, rápidamente hacia donde, creía, provenían las voces.

Tercero, este mismo, apareció con otras sombras, diciendo cosas que, la lluvia y su mente intranquila, no le dejaban escuchar, llegaban a sus oídos como cosas sin sentido, que simplemente no entendía, y en realidad le importaba una mierda de lo que hablaran.

Se levantó algo mareada y trató de identificar al montón de sombras que se encontraban a unos metros de ella. Solo pudo reconocer una, la del maldito bastardo que la tenía así en ese momento, de espaldas, y por su mente pasaron dos ideas, una mas contraría que la otra.

Golpearlo hasta que suplicara perdón y nunca más la tratara así… o besarlo.

Sacudiendo su cabeza, llegó hasta su encuentro y después de una breve explicación hacia sus preocupados amigos y algunos regaños por parte de estos, seguidos de abrazos; siguieron caminando, a donde creía, se encontraba la camioneta.

Tratando de seguir igual que siempre, como si nada hubiera pasado, recuperando su temple Kuchiki y olvidando el incidente.

Sabía que convencía a sus amigos, pero cuando llegaron a la camioneta y vio al idiota irse en la de Orihime, se dio cuenta de que no se convencía a ella misma.

* * *

Se levantó de la cama al escuchar algo de ruido proveniente de la sala. Se sentía terrible, le dolía la cabeza y tenía demasiado frío; además de que no había podido dormir en toda la noche.

Y por supuesto que no era por el incidente que ocurrió en el bosque.

A la mitad de la noche y con 38.3 grados de temperatura, había decidido que pensar en ello era una total estupidez. Por supuesto que no quería volver a tocar el tema, ni con su mente, ni con Ichigo, ni con nadie. No había dormido en toda la noche por el maldito resfriado que había cogido.

Escucho algunas risas y después de observar la luz que atravesaba por la ventana, se dio cuenta que ya era de mañana. Seguramente estaban Orihime y sus amigos, habían acordado, como siempre, hacer algo juntos, pero ni siquiera sabía que era y aun así le daba igual, era bastante obvio que el estúpido resfriado no le dejaría disfrutar ninguna actividad.

Escucho la inconfundible voz de Keigo quejándose. Sonrió, seguramente el pelinaranja le había golpeado por decir o hacer alguna estupidez. Cuando estaba a algunos metros de llegar a donde sus amigos se encontraban, observo el reflejo del enorme espejo que había sido instalado en ese pasillo.

Lucia… enferma y fea.

Encogiéndose de hombros, entró y a quien vio primero fue a su fiel amigo Renji, conversando o mejor dicho discutiendo, con una notablemente enojada Matsumoto. Cuando este la vio, dio por terminada dicha discusión y se acerco a ella rápidamente.

–Rukia… –Reposo su mano en la frente de la pelinegra. – ¡No puedes estar levantada tonta! – Dijo obviamente preocupado.

–¡Rukia-chan! – La susodicha apenas pudo distinguir la voz de Hinamori. – ¿Cómo te sientes? ¡No debiste haberte levantado! ¡Tienes fiebre!

La chica estaba a punto de responder, pero fue interrumpida por la chillona y preocupada voz de Orihime. – ¡Kuchiki-san! – La observó detenidamente. –¡Estas muy enferma! ¡Debes de subir inmediatamente y acostarte! …¡Tienes mucha fiebre! – Dijo poniendo su palma, repetidas veces, en la frente de la chica. – ¡Todo por lo que paso ayer! ¡Kurosaki-kun también se mojo pero no se enfermo! ¡Aunque sospecho que se siente mal! – Dijo frunciendo un poco el ceño, un gesto muy extraño en la chica. –¡No quería venir!

Rukia buscó con la mirada al chico y lo encontró al lado de Tatsuki; cuando sus miradas se encontraron, sintió la terrible tensión entre ambos y supo que eso fue lo último que debió decir Orihime. Apartó su mirada y al fin habló. – No te preocupes Orihime… – Retiró la mano de la chica de su frente. – Solo vine por un vaso de agua y mi medicina. – Se volteo hacia los demás. – Como ven no podré acompañarlos, diviértanse. – Sonrió y caminó hacia el pasillo que la llevaría a la cocina.

–Bueno, – Habló Tatsuki después del silencio que se había formado. – ya escucharon, vámonos. – Se levantó, para dirigirse a la puerta, seguida de los demás.

–No sé si deberíamos de dejar a Rukia sola, –El pelinaranja escuchó la voz de Renji. – es bastante obvio que se siente muy mal, deberíamos…

–¡Hay ya Renji! – Se quejó Matsumoto – Mira, se que te va a doler, pero bueno… – Se acercó a él, ignorando que los demás seguían su camino, excepto un muy al pendiente pelinaranja. –...Rukia no te ama. – Dijo con un tono dramático, a punto de estallar en carcajadas.

–¡Carajo que es mi amiga! – El chico se puso del color de su cabello. – ¡Como jodes Matsumoto!

–¡¿Amiga? ¡Todos sabemos que la amas con locura y pasión desenfrenada desde que tenías siete años! – La chica dejó de reír para ponerse seria. – Pero ya en serio, tu tranquilo… no se quedó sola, allí esta Hiyori, ¡ahora apúrate que nos dejan!

No sabía porque, pero consideraba esa conversación, como la más desagradable que hubiera escuchado. "Todos sabemos que la amas con locura y pasión desenfrenada desde que tenías siete años". Aunque le parecía lógico ahora que lo pensaba mejor, no sabía porque no se había dado cuenta de ello.

Podía apostar a que Matsumoto tenía…

Apostar.

Su mente, aunque lentamente, comenzó a unir todo lo recopilado en esa última conversación, con un vago recuerdo…

Apuesta… Juventus…Rukia…Amor…Gol…Ganó

¡Lo recordaba! ¡Renji apostó el amor de Rukia y perdió! ¡Por lo tanto él lo había ganado!

Frunció el ceño molesto. No es que a él le importara el haber ganado el amor de Kuchiki "reina de las mandonas" Rukia, eso por supuesto que no le importaba, en lo mas mínimo, no le daba nada NADA que pensar… (Si, claro…) lo que le importaba era que era cierto lo dicho por Matsumoto, Renji estaba enamorado de Rukia, al parecer desde los siete años, ¡y la estúpida enana ni en cuenta!

–¿¡Que tanto piensas idiota! – La amigable voz de Tatsuki lo sacó de sus pensamientos y conclusiones. – Entraste a la camioneta como zombi pensando quien sabe que…

Observó a su amiga de la infancia viéndolo con curiosidad, la verdad, ni siquiera recordaba haber subido a la camioneta, sus pensamientos lo tenía tan absorto que su única respuesta fue un "Hmp".

–¿¡No es obvio! – Se unió Orihime a la conversación. – ¡Kurosaki-kun se siente muy mal! ¡Seguramente esta resfriado! ¡¿No sería mejor regresarnos?

–Orihime tranquilízate, desde que despertó tiene esa cara de enfermo.

Era cierto, si se sentía algo mal. No había podido dormir en toda la maldita noche y todo por lo que había pasado. Había pensado en ello casi toda la noche y solo había llegado a algunas conclusiones estúpidas, hasta que prefirió dejarlo por la paz. Pero una hora después, cuando le gritaron que ya se levantará para que se fueran, los pensamientos que él decía olvidados, volvieron a asaltar su mente.

Había sido un impulso, le preocupaba, ¿se arrepentía? No lo sabía, pero no había dejado de pensar en ello y en cómo había huido de la situación. La había aventado salvajemente cuando escucho las voces y no volteo a verla después de eso. Aunque le sorprendió que no lo golpeará después de ello, seguramente ya se sentía resfriada y no tenía ánimos de nada, claro que era eso… – Observó su reloj tratando de distraerse y ya no pensar – Ah… y se agregaba lo que parecía ser preocupación, cosa que no admitiría, al verla toda enferma. Y para acabarla de recordar lo sucedido aquel día del partido. ¡El partido de la Juventus, Keigo y sus idioteces, la apuesta, el gol!

¡A Renji le gustaba Rukia!

No, como ya había dicho no le sorprendía tanto, lo que le sorprendía era la furia, que no admitía, le hacía sentir esa revelación, las ganas que tenía de golpearlo… eso si era sorprendente y preocupante. No podía dejar de pensarlo ¡¿Por qué no podía dejar de pensar? – Volvió a observar su reloj para distraerse. – tenía que dejar de pensar, mejor… debería de estar preocupado por su departamento, seguro su padre ya había hecho mil y un destrozos… pobre Yuzu, seguro ya no sabía qué hacer con tantos destrozos. Y luego ella tan amable… no como la estúpida enana que lo hizo caminar por un maldito bosque en una noche lluviosa para… – Se dio un golpe mentalmente. – Otra vez lo mismo.

Alcanzó a escuchar la voz de Orihime diciendo lo enfermo que se encontraba y que incluso podría morir desangrado por un resfriado, lo cual sonaba bastante exagerado. El chico trató de tranquilizarla. – Estoy bien Inoue. – Oh si… que palabras. Pero no tenía muchas ganas de hablar.

–Mmm… – La chica lo observó detalladamente, aunque con las mejillas sonrosadas. – Esta bien, pero si te sientes mal Kurosaki-kun, ¡no dudes en decirlo!

–Mejor se hubiera quedado con Rukia… – Habló Mizuiro despreocupado, guardando su celular.

–¿¡Eh! – El pelinaranja volteo a verle algo asustado…¿Acaso el sabía? – ¿Yo? Pa…¿para qué? Po… ¿Por qué? – Tartamudeo angustiado…¡No podía ser! ¡Lo sabía! Estúpido, ¿¡Era tan obvio que algo había pasado! ¡Claro que no!

–Porque los dos están enfermos… – El pelinaranja suspiró un poco más calmado, ¿Por qué carajos había reaccionado así? – ¿Te sientes bien Ichigo?

–¿¡Eh! Sí, claro… – Observó su reloj, aun nervioso. Eso ya se estaba convirtiendo en un tic. – …ya estuvo largo el viaje ¿no?

Después de eso, la conversación cambio de tema radicalmente e Ichigo al fin pudo respirar tranquilamente, nadie le dio importancia a su extraño comportamiento. Bueno, tal vez sí.

Tatsuki Arisawa no era tonta, conocía a su amigo perfectamente y sabía que algo tenía ese idiota. Y también sabía que tenía que ver con Rukia. Algo había pasado la noche pasada, por supuesto que no se tragaba el cuento del celular y de que se había perdido… Observó como Ishida la veía, era obvio que él también se había dado cuenta, conocían a Ichigo lo suficiente, tantos años ¿Y no aprender nada? . Y porque lo conocían, sabían cómo presionarlo hasta que contará lo que de verdad había pasado… y eso harían… – Ambos sonrieron del lado y asintieron –… pobre Ichigo.

* * *

**¿Qué tal?**

**¿Les gustó?**

**Sé que es corto, pero todavía quiero trabajar un poco con lo que sigue, no quiero que quede mal, además creí necesario cortarlo (:**

**Bueno, como sea… **

**Espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo (:**

**Como siempre, dejen un review si les gustó (: y si no, pues también xD**


	9. Interrogatorio

**¡Hola!**

**Primero quiero decirles que mi plan era subir este capítulo desde el Lunes xD Pero ya es domingo y apenas lo estoy subiendo. **

**La razón es simple, ¡No tenía internet! haha pero bueno, despues de hablar mil veces a los estupidos tecnicos y apretara 1 otras mil mas... ¡aquí estoy!**

**Quiero agradecerles por dejarme un review, o que tienen la historia en favoritos (: ¡Muchisimas gracias! (: y espero que este capítulo les agrade :)  
**

_**Disclamer: Bleach no es mío, es de Tite Kubo… simplemente quiero un poco de IchiRuki ¡¿Es mucho pedir?**_

* * *

**=Capítulo 9=**

**-Interrogatorio-**

Se sentía extraño.

Un sentimiento al que no encontraba nombre, pero que parecía frustración o desesperación, presionaba su pecho. Había escuchado a Renji hablar por teléfono por segunda vez en todo lo que llevaban en aquel lugar. Por lo que había escuchado, Rukia seguía mal, su fiebre no había bajado y las medicinas no parecían hacer efecto. Algo en su interior, le decía que era su culpa. ¿Por qué tenía que haberla dejado ir a buscar el maldito celular?

Enojado, se reprendió.

Esa pregunta era estúpida, sus pensamientos eran estúpidos, ya le había dado demasiadas vueltas… ¡No era su culpa! ¿Solo porque ella era una terca que no aceptaba tener la razón se comportaba así?

Una vez más, se reprendió por la manera en la que la enana alteraba su juicio y, según él, le hacía pensar puras idioteces. Detuvo sus pensamientos cuando escucho la estúpida voz de Renji decirle a Matsumoto que tenía que ir a ver a Rukia. Tratando de dejar del lado el terrible enojo que la propuesta del chico le provocaba, tomó un vaso y se sirvió un poco del refresco de naranja. Sin embargo, la voz desesperada del pelirrojo provocó que el sentimiento anterior volviera a él.

Se descubrió suplicándole a Kami-sama que Rukia no estuviera tan grave como el chico decía y frunciendo el ceño se volvió a enojar consigo mismo. ¡Vamos! No podía estar tan mal. Una gripe no mataba a nadie, además, el idiota de Renji no tenía porque ir. Lo único para lo que serviría Renji era para estorbar y molestar a Rukia, seguramente estaba exagerando ya que le preocupaba demasiado la chica, después de todo estaba "enamorado de la enana".

Era más que obvio que la enana no sabía nada sobre este "enamorado", sino, ya serían pareja ¿no?

Su mano, la cual sostenía un vaso lleno de un líquido naranja, se detuvo en su camino hacia su boca. Su mente se puso en blanco por unos segundos, solo para que una pregunta abarcara toda su mente…

¿Rukia compartía sus sentimientos?

Angustia, ahora era angustia, lo que extraña y dolorosamente, oprimía su pecho. Le resultaba terriblemente lastimoso, el problema era que no sabía porque.

La pregunta era completamente válida, parecía que desde pequeños habían pasado el tiempo juntos, una amistad tan larga podía aflorar sentimientos más profundos, y eso estaba comprobado por parte del pelirrojo. Frunció el ceño y apretó su mano en torno al vaso desechable, dicha acción provocó el líquido se derramara. Cuando la fría bebida hizo contacto con su piel, despertó de su lapsus de furia momentáneo y se limpio rápidamente con una servilleta.

–¿Qué tanto piensas? – No había notado la presencia de Tatsuki, tal vez llevaba allí minutos y el no se había dado cuenta. La observó un momento a los ojos y notó que ella parecía estarle midiendo, esperando su respuesta con una sonrisa del lado, como si ella supiera algo que el no. – En nada. – Respondió con indiferencia a lo que ella ensancho su sonrisa. El chico le miro algo nervioso. – ¿Qué…

–Al fin lo hemos calmado. – Habló Ishida cortando las palabras de Ichigo. Este, frunció el ceño ante la interrupción y decidió ignorar el comentario de su amigo, sin embargo, sintió enorme curiosidad.

–¡Vaya! – La chica le respondió levantándose de su lugar. – Entonces, ¿se quedará?

Ichigo escuchó a Tatsuki y, gracias a su curiosidad, decidió que otro día le haría pagar a Ishida la interrupción. – ¿De qué hablan? – Se escucho bastante interesado y confuso, a lo que los dos chicos sonrieron.

–Renji. – Dijo sencillamente, esperando que esa simple palabra resolviera todas sus dudas y acabara con su curiosidad.

– ¿Qué? – Obviamente, el chico estaba más confuso ante lo que Ishida consideró como una respuesta. ¿Qué había hecho Renji como para que intentaran tranquilizarlo?

–El idiota de Renji quería volver con Rukia, al parecer su fiebre no ha bajado. – Y allí estaba de nuevo, la frustración y preocupación abarcaron su pecho, haciéndolo sentir mal, no dejándolo tranquilo.

Estúpida Rukia.

¿Cómo podía ser tan increíblemente débil?

La chica se sentía y actuaba como una persona fuerte y capaz de resistir cualquier cosa, sobre todo emocionalmente. Le sorprendía que una chica tan pequeña como ella, pudiera tener una actitud imponente, algo totalmente contrario a la mayoría de las chicas que conocía. Por ejemplo, Inoue era lo contrario a Rukia. Inoue era una chica inocente y a veces algo boba, alguien que repartía sonrisas a cada lugar que iba y que demostraba sus sentimientos a cualquier persona y en cualquier momento.

–¿Ichigo? – La voz de Tatsuki, una vez más, le sacó de sus pensamientos, frunció el ceño y volteó a ver a sus amigos, ambos demasiado sonrientes… ¿Qué no les preocupaba Rukia? Por más que podía ponerle el nombre de "preocupación" a lo que sentía, no podía más que admitir que estaba un poco, solo un poco, preocupado por ella. – ¿Qué? – Respondió tratando de olvidar, de nuevo, sus pensamientos.

–¿Crees que deberíamos dejarlo ir con Rukia? – La chica ignoró triunfalmente la "respuesta" del pelinaranja y se dirigió a Uryu, quien pareció meditarlo un poco.

–¡Claro que no! – Las palabras habían salido de su boca sin que él quisiera. Después de unos segundos, se vio consciente de que había sonado enojado, (de acuerdo, si estaba enojado, pero ni él sabía porque, además de que no quería que nadie se diera cuenta.) así que trato de arreglar un poco sus palabras. – Es exagerado. – Dijo observando la botella de refresco como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

–No lo sé. – Dijo la chica observando a Ichigo divertida, el muy tonto veía la botella de refresco, pero ella estaba segura de que se estaba regañando mentalmente después de esa respuesta. – Renji conoce a Rukia MAS – Acentuó esa palabra. – que nadie… – Sonrió del lado. – Después de todo, son MUY – Repitió lo hecho anteriormente, ahora con esta palabra. – unidos. Seguramente ella estaría muy FELIZ y se recuperaría rápidamente ¿No crees Ichigo?

El susodicho ni siquiera escucho esa última pregunta, estaba muy ocupado apretando su puño, con tal fuerza que sus nudillos se tornaron blancos por tal presión. Arisawa Tatsuki sonrió del lado, por supuesto que había notado ese detalle y, al observar a Ishida, reparó que el también.

–Ichigo… – El aludido volteó verla con el ceño mas fruncido que nunca. – ¿Sabes que es gracioso? – Juzgando por su expresión, el chico no encontraría nada gracioso en ese momento. – Bueno, es raro. Rukia está enferma con fiebre alta, y tú, que también te perdiste en el bosque… no tienes nada. – Sonrió del lado. – Bueno, nunca te había visto con el ceño tan fruncido. – Dijo riendo un poco. – Ambos se perdieron en el bosque, ambos se mojaron en la lluvia… ¿Cierto Ishida?

–Sí, además cuando vimos a Rukia se estaba levantando del piso… – El chico se acomodó sus lentes, pensativo. – Además, tú parecías…nervioso.

¿Nervioso?

¡Nervioso se sentía en ese mismo instante!

Recuerdos, de apenas unas horas, volvieron a su mente. Recuerdos que había querido bloquear, justamente por lo que le hacían sentir.

¡Ah carajo! ¿Qué carajos estaba pensando? Respiró profundamente, sabía que sus amigos esperaban su respuesta, por lo que rápidamente bajó la mirada y una vez más observó la botella de refresco, como si fuera su salvación, como si ella pudiera dejar su mente en blanco.

No pudiendo evitarlo más, recordó todo lo sucedido la noche pasada, específicamente el beso. Se juraba que lo había hecho solo para que la enana se callara y no se quejara, según él esa era la única solución que había, al menos se quería decir que había sido por eso. Pero como siempre, esa vocecita que todos tenemos y que la mayoría de las veces odiamos, le dijo que si hubiese sido solo por eso, nunca hubiera comenzado a mover sus labios, nunca hubiera perdido la razón cuando ella comenzó a corresponderle y nunca se hubiera sentido tan molesto cuando escucho la voz de sus amigos a distancia. Sintió un extraño cosquilleo en sus labios, y casi sube su mano para poder tocarlos, pero una parte de su razón le decía que con Ishida, Tatsuki y sus mentes calculadoras, no debía hacerlo. Además, se sentía completamente estúpido. Recordó que sus amigos aun esperaban respuesta, y al parecer con ansias. – ¿Qu-que tien…

–¡Tatsuki-chan! ¡Kurosaki-kun! –Ichigo nunca había sentido tanta alegría al escuchar la voz de Inoue, por lo que cuando la vio llegar, sus ojos se iluminaron, ¡Salvado por la chillona voz de su distraída amiga!

Por supuesto que él nunca pensó que, gracias a que la pelinaranja había notado este detalle, había incrementado su esperanza respecto a un tema en específico, su amor por el chico. Volteó a ver a su amiga y pudo notar que estaba molesta por la interrupción. –¿De qué hablaban Tatsuki-chan? – Ahora que observaba mejor, Uryu también parecía molesto.

–¡De nada! – Se levantó Ichigo entusiasmado. – ¿Nos hablabas Inoue? – El chico aun estaba demasiado feliz por la interrupción, así que no notó el considerable sonrojo por parte de su amiga.

–Este…– ¿Por qué Ichigo estaba tan feliz al escucharla? No lo sabía, pero su corazón se infló de felicidad. – Hm… – Ahora se sentía increíblemente tonta, tal era su emoción y felicidad, que había olvidado a que había ido. –… ¡Ya se me olvido! – Sonrió rascándose la nuca avergonzada, mientas que Uryu y Tatsuki estaban echando humos.

–Bueno, – Ichigo se preocupo una vez más, no quería que volvieran a sacarle el tema. – vamos con los demás, a ver si te acuerdas en el camino. – Dijo mientas comenzaba a caminar y le hacía una seña para que hiciera lo mismo.

La chica asintió sin saber que decir o hacer, comenzó a caminar automáticamente, sonrojada y confundida. ¿Qué le estaba pasando a Kurosaki-kun? ¿Estaba feliz de su presencia? La chica no podía evitar pensar que tal vez, solo tal vez, se había dado cuenta de que estaba enamorado de ella y pensaba pedirle que fuera su novia, para que después de casaran y tuvieran cuatro hijos, tres niños y una niña, además de que ella quería cuatro canarios como mascota.

Suspiró sabiendo que la idea era bastante descabellada, pero aun así albergaba algo de esperanza que había muerto desde hacía más de una semana.

¿La razón?...

…estaba en casa con mucha fiebre.

Rukia le parecía una chica maravillosa, claro que para ella todo mundo era maravilloso, pero sabía que la pelinegra era una chica en quien podía confiar, una chica de carácter fuerte y muy poco femenina, una chica que le daba igual que pensaran de ella y que, a juzgar por su enorme carácter, podría enfrentar un androide y salir victoriosa.

Llevaban poco tiempo conociéndose y ya sentía a la chica como una verdadera amiga.

Le agradaba, y le agradaba mucho. Pero también se sentía terriblemente mal, mal porque le parecía perfecta para Ichigo.

No pudo evitarlo, sintió como comenzaban a picarle los ojos, sintió como las lágrimas podrían salir de estos en cualquier instante si seguía pensando. Cerró los ojos fuertemente y posteriormente observó a su lado al pelinaranja golpeando a Keigo por decir algo, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que ya estaba con sus amigos, se tragó el nudo que se había formado en su garganta y sonrió del lado. Quitó su mirada de la del chico y vio a Rangiku-san observándola, le sonrió y comenzó a gritar algo acerca de preparar un emparedado de ostiones, mermelada de fresa y champiñones.

–¿Esta chica bromea verdad? – Habló Yumichika, ya harto de que cada receta que se le ocurría de la pelinaranja, observando cómo se alejaba con Matsumoto para preparar algunos emparedados. – Solo alguien estúpido se comería eso.

–Te hablan Renji. – Ikkaku rió, acompañado de algunos, ante su comentario. Pero cuando notó que el chico no le había ni escuchado, dejó de reír. Una broma nunca es graciosa, si la víctima no te hace caso. – ¿Renji?

El susodicho se dio cuenta de que le hablaban. – Ah, si… – No sabía de qué demonios hablaban, solo sabía que estaba horriblemente preocupado por Rukia.

Anteriormente, nunca hubiera demostrado la preocupación, que parecía estárselo comiendo vivo, ante todos sus amigos; pero sinceramente ya le daba igual. Al parecer todos, incluyendo a sus nuevos amigos, ya se habían dado cuenta de sus sentimientos por Rukia, y por más que siguiera negándolos para aparentar un poco, sabía que nadie le creía. Dejó sus pensamientos cuando volvió a escuchar la voz de su calvo amigo.

–Idiota no es gracioso cuando te burlas de alguien, y este ni te pela. – Dijo notablemente enojado, algo que casi no se le daba.

–Hey, tranquilízate Ikkaku. – Habló Ishida bastante sonriente, el susodicho simplemente se cruzó de brazos. Ahora que tenía a Abarai y a Kurosaki juntos, podría tratar de volver a presionar al segundo, tenía que saber que había pasado aquel día. Y eso le dio a entender Tatsuki cuando se alejó, tenía que sacarlo de quicio hasta que explotara como siempre. –¿Kuchiki-san se había enfermado así alguna vez? – Todos sabían que se dirigía a Renji, y, como supusieron, el tema de Rukia era el único que él se dignaba a responder.

–No, –Habló el chico tratando de sonar lo menos preocupado posible. – normalmente no se enferma.

–Ah… – Se acomodó sus lentes pensativo. –…sigo pensando que es raro.

–¿Raro? ¿Qué cosa? – Obviamente había captado la atención de Abarai y de Kurosaki. Aunque el segundo trataba de no parecer tan obvio. Los demás se limitaban a escuchar la conversación e incluso Chad,Yumichika e Ikkaku se habían retirado con un balón de soccer para jugar un rato.

–Bueno, – Estaba satisfecho por haber plantado el interés al chico. – se me hace raro que Rukia se haya enfermado y que Kurosaki no tenga ni un dolor de cabeza.

¿No tenía un dolor de cabeza? ¡Pues le estaba dando uno! Como jodía y jodía Ishida con ese tema… ¡Ya estaba harto! – Eso no tiene nada que ver… – Dijo simplemente, aunque se mostraba tenso.

–Mmm… – Ishida sonrió del lado, algo que convirtió la furia de Ichigo, una vez más en nerviosismo. –…tal vez si nos explicaras exactamente que pasó la noche de ayer…

Renji observó cómo, un ya tenso Ichigo, fruncía el ceño. ¿De qué se estaba perdiendo? Observó como Ishida sonreía a la reacción de Ichigo y parecía bastante interesado en su respuesta. A decir verdad, el también lo estaba… lo único que les habían dicho era que habían regresado por el celular de Rukia y que después, cuando había comenzado a llover fuertemente, se habían perdido y sin querer se habían adentrado al bosque, después habían escuchado sus gritos y habían ido felices a su encuentro. Pero, a juzgar de cómo había aparecido Rukia, demasiado pensativa, nerviosa y respondiendo mecánicamente; algo había pasado. – Cierto, – dijo dirigiéndose a Ichigo. – cuando los encontramos, Rukia estaba muy nerviosa y apenas y respondió nuestras preguntas.

Su mente solo podía procesar una palabra… ¡Carajo! Se puso completamente nervioso. ¡Como deseaba estar enfermo él y haberse quedado en cama! ¡No tendría que soportar todo ese interrogatorio! ¡Maldita Rukia, de la que se salvó! Observó, ahora todos los chicos les prestaban atención, incluso Ikkaku había dejado de jugar y se había acercado disimuladamente, para escuchar mejor. ¿¡Porque a él! ¿¡Por que Kami-sama le odiaba tanto!

–Sí, – Ishida interrumpió sus pensamientos. – también Ichigo salió muy nervioso.

_Kami-sama, por favor… si hay un instante para acabar con la tierra y hacer que meteoritos caigan contra ella, es este momento…_ Si, esos eran los pensamientos de un chico que no tenía idea de que decir para salvar su pellejo. Alguien tendría que hacerlo por él, y ese alguien llegó para, por segunda vez en el día, protegerlo.

–¡Chicos! ¡Ya están los emparedados! – Chillona y alegre, la voz de Inoue cortó el silencio. La chica tenía una enorme bandeja con bastantes emparedados en ella, todos se veían deliciosos, y sin rastros de mermelada de fresa o champiñones. Matsumoto y Tatsuki, quienes le seguían, se dieron cuenta de que había interrumpido una plática de suma importancia, la primera no sabía de que se trataba y la segunda si lo sabía, y a juzgar por la cara de Ishida, habían interrumpido el momento crucial.

–¡Genial! – Ichigo se levantó y, notablemente alegre, tomó uno de la bandeja que sostenía Inoue. Estaba demasiado feliz por la existencia de su amiga… felicidad, que aun así no se esfumó, a pesar de que Tatsuki le arrebatara el emparedado de sus manos.

–¡Pero qué tontas! – Dejó el bocadillo en la bandeja que aun sostenía una sonrojada Inoue. –Se nos olvido…¡ponerle eso! – Volteó a ver a Matsumoto, esta no estaba muy segura, pero le siguió la corriente.

–¡Ah sí, eso! – Sonrió del lado y comenzó a arrastrar a Inoue, hacia la mesa donde habían preparado todo.

– ¡Vamos a ponerle eso! – Dijo Tatsuki caminando junto a ellas.

–¿Eso? – Ok, la felicidad de Ichigo ahora si se había esfumado. Le habían dejado una vez más con Ishida, solo esperaba que no volviera a sacar el tema.

–¿Entonces? ¿Qué paso? – Parecía que se le había cumplido, Ishida no había mencionado esas palabras, era Renji, quien estaba cruzado de brazos, mirándolo fijamente.

–¿Qu-… que paso? – ¿Tenía que mostrar tanto su nerviosismo? Tartamudeaba, ¡y eso no le ayudaba! Volteó a ver hacia donde se habían alejado las chicas y las observó lejos, muy ocupadas poniéndole "eso" a los emparedados.

–¿Por qué estas tan nervioso Ichigo? – Sonrió Ishida del lado. – Estas igual a como saliste ayer del bosque… – Como disfrutaba ese momento. – Ahora recuerdo, – Ichigo palideció. – Otro detalle es que cuando los encontramos, primero saliste tu y después vimos como Rukia se levantaba del suelo, – Se acomodó sus lentes entretenido – estaba igual o peor que tu.

–Eh… – Miró fijamente al cielo, ¡Vamos, solo una lluvia de meteoritos pedía! ¡No era mucho! – No… no tiene na…nada que ver con que Rukia es…este enferma. – Tartamudeando, pero había logrado decir algo.

–Obviamente Kurosaki, ella se enfermó por la lluvia… – Trató de mostrarse serio, aunque estaba demasiado divertido con la situación.

–¡Estábamos perdidos en un bosque en medio de un diluvio! – Bien, iba bien. Al menos no había tartamudeado. – ¡¿Que- querías que saliéramos bailando alegremente?

–No, – Habló Mizuiro, al parecer también atento a la conversación. – salieron como si hubieran hecho algo malo. – sacó un celular de su bolsillo y comenzó a teclear, como si lo que hubiera dicho no afectaba en nada la conversación.

Ishida sonrió. Tenía que darle el toque de gracia. Incluso podía ver el tic que atacaba el ojo izquierdo de su amigo. – Cierto…¡¿Qué hicieron Kurosaki?

–Na…nada. – Tranquilízate Ichigo, se repetía.

–Estaban nerviosos… – Y el estaba sonriente.

–Estábamos perdidos… – Y el estaba nervioso.

–Rukia estaba tumbada en el suelo… – Sonriente.

–…se cayó. – Nervioso.

–¿Se cayó? ¿Cómo? – Fingió preocupación.

–Pues así… – ¿Por qué Inoue se tardaba tanto poniéndole "eso"? ¿Por qué no llegaba a interrumpir?

–¿Así? – Renji frunció el ceño, ¿Qué había pasado? Incluso sospechaba que Ichigo la había tirado a propósito, que se habían peleado y él le había atacado fuertemente. Pobre, estaba bastante equivocado. – ¿Así, como? ¿La tiraste? – Estaba listo para soltarle un golpe en la cara.

–¡No! – Estaba notablemente desesperado. – ¡Por su culpa yo me caí también! – ¡Carajo! Por más pequeño que pareciera ese detalle, sabía que Ishida lo usaría para terminar su interrogatorio y hacer que Ichigo le dijera a todo mundo que había besado a Kuchiki Rukia. Bueno, claro que Uryu no sabía que eso había pasado, pero después de todo ese interrogatorio, Ichigo sabía que sospechaba algo.

–¿Cómo? – Una pregunta simple, pero que dejaba a Ichigo al borde de la locura.

–A…así…

–¡Deja de responder "así"! – Renji ya estaba harto, quería saber que carajos había pasado.

–Dinos Kurosaki… ¿Cómo es así?

–Eh… – ¡Ya estaba harto! ¡Le valía un cacahuate si se enteraban de que se habían caído, uno encima de otro, y que se habían besado unos largos minutos! ¡Al carajo! ¡Ya no soportaba la presión! Gritó. – ¡Íbamos corriendo pero la tarada se tropezó y entonces choque contra ella y nos caímos y…

Sintió el horrible golpe de algún objeto sobre su rostro. El golpe había sido tan fuerte, que le había dejado tirado interrumpiendo su historia. Se levantó con dificultad y subió su mano hacia su cara…¿Eran los meteoritos que tanto había suplicado?

Desechando una idea tan estúpida como esa, abrió los ojos. – Lo siento Ichigo. – Chad estaba parado enfrente del muchacho, con el balón de soccer en sus manos. Ichigo podía observar la sonrisa de Chad, ¿Le habría dado el balonazo a propósito para interrumpir su historia? A su lado, Ishida estaba echando humos y los demás estaban riendo, supuso que era por el golpe que había recibido.

–¿¡Kurosaki-kun! ¡¿Estás bien? – Escuchó la voz de Inoue, notablemente preocupada, y lo único que pudo hacer es sonreír…

…se había salvado de nuevo.

* * *

**¿Y?**

**¿Qué les pareció?**

**En lo personal sentí este capítulo algo pesado, no ha salido Rukia, pero todos los pensamientos y conversaciones giran en torno a ella. Me encantó escribir como Ishida jugaba un poco con la mente de Ichigo xD Hahaha espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y como siempre, les pido que me dejen sus comentarios en un review (:  
**

**No se preocupen, en el próximo capítulo nuestra Rukia ya estará sana y lista para entrar a escena directamente xD! **

**Cuídense mucho (:**


	10. ¿Normalidad?

**¡Hola!**

**Aquí estoy de nuevo molestando xD Hahaha **

**Primero, quiero agradecerles a todos los que me dejan un review y a los que leen la historia, como ya les he dicho, muchas veces me hacen el día (:**

**Segundo, les invitó a dejarme un review con todos sus comentarios (:**

**Tercero, ya no les voy a molestar mas… ¡Disfruten el capítulo!**

_**Disclamer: Bleach no es mío y nunca lo será, es algo que con el tiempo he llegado a comprender. **_

* * *

**=Capítulo 10=**

**-¿Normalidad?-**

Después del interrogatorio y el golpe, el picnic que sus amigos habían organizado siguió tranquilo. Al menos así lo sintió Ichigo. Procuró no mantener, mientras todos comían los emparedados, ningún tipo de conversación con sus amigos. No quería seguir metiéndose en problemas. Se dio cuenta de que tanto Tatsuki, como Ishida, lo tenían bien estudiado; sabían perfectamente cómo se desesperaba y se ponía nervioso con mucha facilidad; llegando a un momento en el que las palabras simplemente salían de su boca y, lo que trataba de guardar o intentaba no contar, quedaba a la luz.

Solo respondía a la preocupada voz de su amiga, quien con un ligero sonrojo que Ichigo, como siempre, pasaba desapercibido, le preguntaba si no le dolía la cara después de tremendo golpe, o si no quería otro emparedado. Ichigo estaba a punto de decirle que lo único que quería era estar solo.

Una vez que terminó de comer, ya estaba desesperado por irse a descasar. Estaba más que agotado… su mente, no solo estaba cansada de tantas preguntas por parte de Ishida, Tatsuki y Renji; sino que también estaba cansada de las preguntas que el constantemente se hacía, todas las preguntas relacionadas con Rukia, estaba a punto de explotar y sentía un horroroso y fuerte dolor de cabeza.

Esta vez, Kami-sama si escuchó sus ruegos. Todos decidieron que era momento de irse, principalmente para descansar y Renji especialmente para saber si la fiebre de Rukia había bajado.

Después de recoger todo lo usado, subieron a las camionetas y allí Ichigo trató de relajarse de esa horrible mañana y desesperante tarde. Sacó su mp3 de su bolsillo, se colocó los audífonos y subió todo el volumen para no escuchar ni un solo comentario. Cerró los ojos, para que nadie le comentara nada, sobre todo el estúpido cuatro ojos, que por el momento no quería considerar como amigo. Ese maldito lo había sacado de quicio y le quería sacar información, no le importaba si eso le llevaba a la locura, y tenía la sensación o el presentimiento de que Tatsuki estaba en su equipo, ella también se había unido al interrogatorio.

Sintió como una pequeña mano femenina movió su brazo, tratando de "despertarlo". Abrió los ojos y descubrió que era Inoue quien lo hacía, también descubrió que estaba cerca, muy cerca de él y que ella también se había dado cuenta, pues se había incorporado, haciendo que su cabeza chocara contra el frío metal del automóvil.

Observó cómo se sobaba con su mano derecha, quejándose. Sin embargo, no pudo escuchar ninguna de sus quejas hasta que apago el reproductor y se quitó los audífonos.

–¡Mi cabecita! – La chica observó como el pelinaranja salía de la camioneta horrorizado. – ¿Qué pasa Kurosaki-kun?

–¿Qué hacemos en casa de Rukia? – Tenían que estarle jugando una broma…¿¡Que hacían en casa de la enana! – Dijeron que íbamos a descasar…

–Oh…eso. – Dijo ella en tono preocupado. – Antes quisimos pasar a ver como estaba Kuchiki-san… – Ahora sonreía. – …la verdad fue una buena idea de Uryu-kun.

¡Ishida! Tenía que ser Ishida.

El susodicho sonrió del lado, Ichigo no había notado que todos estaban allí. Entraron a la casa, y rápidamente se dirigieron escaleras arriba. Cuando Inoue le preguntó si subiría, le dijo que iría por un vaso de agua para después alcanzarlos. Observó como la chica comenzaba a subir las escaleras y se dirigió a la cocina. No sabía porque, pero le daba pánico ir a ver a Rukia. Primero tenía que acomodar sus pensamientos, aunque no sabía ni porque pensaba tanto en ello, y simplemente superar lo sucedido, al menos por ese día, no quería ver a Rukia.

Kami-sama le odiaba, esa era la única respuesta lógica. Justo cuando había pensado eso y había entrado a la cocina, vio a Rukia comiendo emparedado y viendo la tele que estaba en la cocina. Lamentablemente, la tele estaba del mismo lado del que estaba la entrada, por lo que lo vio rápidamente y el chico no pudo escapar.

Estaba, obviamente, echa un desastre. Usaba un pijama que consistía en un enorme pants y una playera de manga larga, ambas con imágenes de ese estúpido conejo deforme durmiendo por todos lados. Estaba pálida y despeinada. Rukia también parecía sorprendida por su presencia, le miró como si tuviera tres cabezas con ocho ojos cada una, como si se preguntará si de verdad estaba allí.

El chico no sabía si ir hacia delante o hacía atrás. Era más que obvio que la chica estaba igual, o peor que él. Y no lo decía por su aspecto enfermo… ahora que lo pensaba, ¿Qué carajos estaba haciendo ella fuera de cama si tenía fiebre? ¿Qué acaso se quería morir? Le miró con el ceño fruncido, lo cual la chica no supo cómo interpretar.

–¿Qué haces aquí? – el chico olvido por un momento los nervios, estaba molesto de verla allí, como si no estuviera enferma.

–Es mi casa, – Anteriormente nerviosa, la chica se molestó ante el comentario. – ¿qué haces tú aquí?

–Pensé que estabas tan enferma que "no podías ni levantarte" – El chico hizo un ademán que la chica interpretó en referencia a su sarcasmo.

–Yo pensé que eras tan tonto que no sabías ni que era el sarcasmo. – Dijo ella triunfalmente. Y dándole un mordisco a su emparedado.

–Enana estúpida. – Se sentía bien, se sentía bien el saber que el "incidente" de la noche pasada, no había afectado en lo más mínimo su "relación" o amistad o lo que fuera. Estaban actuando justamente como hubieran actuado hacia dos días. Se sirvió agua en el vaso que había tomado mientras pensaba todo eso.

–¿Qué haces aquí idiota? – Rukia ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que estaban hablando como normalmente lo hacían, estaba tan meditada y entretenida en la "discusión", después de todo se la había pasado muy aburrida cuando su fiebre había bajado. Y Hiyori no era exactamente una entretenida compañía, de hecho, en todo el día solo la había visto cuando le llevaba las medicinas.

–Ya te dije… ¿Qué haces tú aquí? – Frunció el ceño. – Se supone que todos vinimos a ver si ya te habías recuperado… – ¿Cómo podía estar comiendo y viendo "Las aventuras en Roma, de chappy el conejo" mientras todos, cabe destacar que el solo un poco, estaban preocupados por ella? –…comienzo a sospechar que solo te hiciste la enferma para hacerte la importante.

La pelinegra le observó obviamente molesta. ¿De verdad creía que era tan patética como para hacer eso? Estúpido Ichigo… – ¡Oh! – Dijo después de rápidamente, encontrar el punto débil del pelinaranja. – ¡Eso significa que Kurosaki-kun estaba preocupado por mi! – Sonrió del lado, lo que a ella le parecía una broma, para Ichigo era una verdad; aunque era lógico que Rukia nunca lo pensaría así.

El pelinaranja rió fuertemente, tratando de que su carcajada fuera lo suficientemente buena como para que ella no notara su nerviosismo. – ¿¡Yo! – Tomó su estomago para darle más énfasis a que se moría de la risa. – Lamento decepcionarte pero yo no estaba ni un poco preocupado.

–¡Uy no sabes cómo hieres mis sentimientos! – Llevo su mano a su pecho, como si le doliera este mismo. – ¿Dónde están los demás?

Ichigo frunció el ceño. Seguramente quería saber cómo estaba su amigo Renji.

–Hey idiota, respóndeme. – Dijo ella al ver a Ichigo apretar su puño.

–No me digas idiota, enana.

–No me digas enana, idiota.

–¡Enana!

–¡Idiota!

–¡Estúpida!

–¡Imbécil!

–¡Ya la encontré! – Ambos se callaron al escuchar la voz de Matsumoto a lo lejos. Unos segundos después la vio entrar a la cocina. – Ustedes dos siempre tan juntitos…

No se habían dado cuenta, pero a cada insulto que se daba se iban acercando cada vez más, se dieron cuenta de que Ichigo estaba agachado y Rukia estaba de puntitas, mirándose fijamente. El primero se incorporó y la segunda se sentó para seguir con su desayuno.

–¡Rukia! – Era Renji quien entraba a la cocina, y después de fruncir el ceño al ver a Ichigo en el mismo lugar que la pelinegra, se acercó a la chica. – ¿Ya no tienes fiebre?

Estaba preocupado. Rukia podía escucharlo en su voz. Era muy feliz por tener un amigo como Renji, un amigo que a pesar de que se la pasaban jugando rudo y que discutían, era un amigo que siempre se preocupaba por ella. Aun recordaba como él se preocupaba y corría a verla cuando la chica se caía de algún árbol, pero ella, siendo una Kuchiki, no lloraba, no hacía más que sonreírle.

Y eso hizo en ese mismo instante. Le sonrió y le dijo que estaba bien.

Le sonrió sin saber que a Ichigo le molestaba que no le sonriera a él.

* * *

Despertó y se sintió recuperada casi completamente. Ya no le dolía la cabeza ni sentía esas horribles ganas de estornudar cada tres minutos. Si, Kuchiki Rukia ya estaba recuperada casi al cien por ciento y estaba ansiosa de hacer algo con sus amigos, después de todo, todo el día de ayer se la había pasado aburrida en su casa.

Tomó su celular para poder observar la hora. ¿¡Las doce de la tarde! Con razón se sentía tan bien, había dormido mucho, demasiado, como un oso… Bueno, tal vez eso era exagerado, pero a ella siempre le había gustado levantarse temprano para poder aprovechar todo el día, al menos eso le había dicho su Nii-sama desde que estaba pequeña.

Se bañó y vistió rápidamente.

Estaba enojada.

¿¡Ninguno de sus amigos le había despertado! ¿La había dejado allí, sola, para que se aburriera de nuevo? No se lo tenían que avisar, pero estaba segura de que había vuelto a salir a quien sabe que, a Rangiku siempre se le ocurría algo que hacer… siempre.

Bajó y se dirigió a la cocina con el ceño fruncido y prometiéndose que se conseguiría nuevos amigos en alguno pueblo cercano, los invitaría a convivir las vacaciones con ella, y correría a sus "amigos", nadie tenía derecho a dejarla allí para que se aburriera otro día.

–¡Rukia! – Volteo hacia donde la voz provenía y pudo ver a Renji tomando un poco de agua.– ¿Ya no te sientes mal? – Se notaba más relajado que el día anterior.

–No. – Sonrió mientras tomaba el cartón de leche. – ¿No salieron esta mañana? – Le sorprendía bastante que ni a Matsumoto Rangiku, ni a Inoue Orihime, se les hubiera ocurrido que hacer ese día, tal vez los otros ya se habían ido.

Frunció el ceño. No podían irse sin despedirse.

No sabía porque, pero el hecho de pensarlo le hacía sentir mal, algo le oprimía en su pecho, algo que le molestaba y parecía golpearle sin cansancio. Y esa maldita vocecita le decía que ese algo le afectaba solo por una persona.

Ya lo había superado, definitivamente ya lo había superado, no tenía porque seguir pensando en estupideces, ya se había sermoneado lo suficiente y ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer…

…actuar normal.

–¿Rukia? – Al parecer su amigo llevaba tiempo tratando de que volviera de sus pensamientos.

–¿Qué? – Le volteó a ver como si nada.

–Nada, – Otra vez podía escuchar el tono de preocupación por parte de su amigo. – te fuiste de repente.

–Ah… – No podía seguir pensando y pensando idioteces, como deseaba poder apagar su mente por unas horas.

–¡Rukia!

Ahora se escuchaba molesto, ¿Por qué podría estar molesto? Porque no le hacía caso ¿o qué? –¡No me grites! – Según el muy preocupado pero cuando ya estaba bien ¿le gritaba? ¿¡Quien se cree! –¿Qué quieres? – Había despertado tan de buenas y tan temprano le empezaban a joder.

–¡No te grite, no me hacías caso! – El chico observó como ella ya estaba con el ceño fruncido, se había enojado, y sabía que estaba enojada porque le habían hecho enojar. – Bueno, ya… es que no me hacías caso.

–¿Qué cosa? – Decidió que esa mañana-tarde era demasiado linda como para arruinarla con una pelea.

–Te quería preguntar… – Rukia le observó notablemente curiosa, Renji nunca le daba vueltas al asunto, lo decía y ya. – …ayer Ishida le preguntó a Ichigo que… – ¿Ichigo? ¿El idiota pelo de zanahoria? ¿Les habría dicho que…– …que ¿Qué pasó el día que se perdieron en el bosque? – De acuerdo, Abarai Renji era su mejor amigo desde chicos, pero en ese momento, le estaba arruinando el maldito día. Hizo un ademán dándole a entender que continuara rápidamente. – Ishida hizo algunas observaciones y…

–Y… – No podía creerlo, ¿Por qué tenían que recordarle y recordarle el tema? Estaba nerviosa, pero sabía que podía manejarlo, trataba de no mostrarse afectada por todo ese maldito interrogatorio. – Te dije todo ese día, ¿Qué más quieres saber?

–Esque… ese día tú estabas muy… – Podía notar que su mejor amiga le observaba con indiferencia; pero la conocía demasiado, era bastante obvio que la chica estaba nerviosa. Tanto tiempo conviviendo con Kuchiki Rukia le había enseñado a leerla, sabía que era el único que podía hacerlo y eso le hacía sentir bien, le hacía sentir que era la única persona que en verdad le conocía.

La chica, a pesar de mirarlo como si el tema no le afectaba, mordía su labio inferior cada vez que mentía o se ponía nerviosa, como si tuviera miedo de decir algo y la única manera de evitarlo fuera morderse el labio.

–Renji no tengo todo tu tiempo.

El chico sonrió para sí, pero recordó cual era el motivo del nerviosismo de la chica. – ahh, si. – Trató de recordar que había estado diciendo, pero se había perdido por completo en sus pensamientos.

–Si no tienes nada que decir, me voy. – Huir, era lo único en lo que pensaba la chica, ya no aguantaba más.

–Espera… – La chica le miró otra vez con esa cara de "No me preocupa nada de lo que digas" aunque en su interior decía: "Por favor déjame en paz que estoy a punto de explotar" –Mmm…nada. – Decidió dejarla por la paz, ya después buscaría un momento para hablar bien con ella.

–¿Tanto para nada? – Interiormente, la chica le agradecía a Kami-sama, al parecer no era lo que ella pensaba. – ¿Dónde están los demás? – Trató de cambiar el tema, por si Renji volvía con su interrogatorio.

–Cambiándose. – Dejó su vaso en el lavadero. – No me preguntes que se le ocurrió hacer a Rangiku hoy, porque no tengo idea.

–Sea lo que sea, lo único que quiero es salir, ayer me aburrí demasiado. Estaba sola, sola y muy enferma – Prendió la televisión y se sentó en una silla.

El chico rió ante su comentario. – No estabas sola, Hiyori estaba aquí.

La chica lo observó con una mirada asesina. – Bueno, Hiyori no es la persona más conversadora del mundo. – Las risas de ambos se lograron a confundir un poco con el sonido del timbre. – Esos deben ser Ichigo y los demás. – Dijo mientras apagaba la televisión y se levantaba.

–Que Hiyori les abra. – Dijo Renji algo molesto y siguiéndola hacía la salida. Una vez más, el sonido del timbre se escuchó.

Al parecer su mejor amiga no le hizo caso a su comentario, ya que se dirigió exactamente a la salida y estaba a punto de abrir la puerta. Sin embargo, el chico se le adelantó de tal manera que la empujo hacía el pasillo y el abrió la puerta.

–Kurosaki. – Aunque su saludo era extraño, ya que normalmente Renji le llamaba al chico por su nombre, y a pesar de que incluso parecía molesto, estaba increíblemente feliz de que él había abierto la puerta, no quería que Ichigo estuviera cerca de Rukia, las conversaciones del día anterior no lo dejaban estar tranquilo.

–Abarai – Dijo Ichigo sin entender la razón por la que le saludaba de esa manera, mientras los demás saludaban a Renji y este a ellos, el chico observó como Rukia se levantaba del piso y miraba a Renji como si quisiera saber que carajos le pasaba.

La escena, le resultó increíblemente familiar.

Ese sentimiento, que últimamente era demasiado recurrente para su gusto, volvió a oprimir su pecho. Ya lo había sentido tanto estos últimos dos días, que no tenía más remedio que admitirlo.

Estaba molesto, jodidamente molesto. Y no porque en todo el camino lo habían sacado de quicio, sino porque creía que habían interrumpido algo muy importante.

Observó como Rukia comenzaba a saludar a todos y mataba con la mirada a su pelirrojo mejor amigo. Y se molestó aun mas cuando Rukia no lo saludo, claro que nunca habían sido muy amigables entre ellos, pero ¿no se supone que era una persona muy educada hermana de no se quien dueño de no se qué?

–Kurosaki-kun… – Su inocente amiga le sacó de sus pensamientos y, aunque no habló, le dio a entender que siguiera hablando. – … lamentó de nuevo haberte golpeado en la camioneta. Esque Asano-kun estaba molestándome e hizo que soltará el libro y bueno este… – La chica ya no sabía ni como continuar, estaba increíblemente sonrojada y el hecho de que Ichigo le estuviera observando directamente a los ojos no le ayudaba.

–Está bien Inoue… – Dijo Ichigo sorprendiéndose, ¿Cómo podía pedirle perdón tres veces en quince minutos? – De hecho… te lo agradezco. – Dijo sonriéndole.

Y claro que se lo agradecía, si no hubiera sido por ella, Ishida le hubiera hecho decir todo. Al parecer, Inoue era la única que podía sacarlo de problemas, cuando Ishida o Tatsuki empezaban con su estúpido interrogatorio de nuevo. Razón por la cual, desde el día de ayer, había decidido estar cerca de ella, por si le volvían a molestar.

El chico comenzó a caminar, pero paró al ver que la pelinaranja se había quedado plantada en el piso, con la mirada en el suelo y más sonrojada de lo común. No entendía cual era el gran problema, solo le había pegado con un libro ¿Por qué se avergonzaba tanto? – ¿No vienes? – Suspiró al ver que la chica comenzaba a caminar, aun con la mirada en el piso. – Inoue ya te dije que no me dolió el golpe.

La chica levantó la mirada y vio como Ichigo le sonreía y le hacia una gesto para que se apurara. La pelinaranja no podía ser más feliz. Kurosaki-kun, no solo estaba sonriéndole, también había notado que desde ayer estaba cerca de ella y, a pesar de que ya había interrumpido unas cinco veces conversaciones con Ishida, no se mostraba ni un poco molesto.

Inoue Orihime no podía estar más feliz y mas esperanzada, al igual que Rukia, quien observaba la escena, no podía estar más molesta y, por raro que parezca, preocupada.

* * *

**¡Hola! **

**¿Qué puedo decirles? Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo (: **

**Ok, tal vez me tarde un poco en subir el siguiente capítulo. Aunque ya lo tengo adelantado, a partir de mañana entro a la escuela :'( Mi último año de preparatoria. :'( Y como mi escuela no es la más relax del mundo, además de que voy a estar muy concentrada en todo lo que se refiere a exámenes para la universidad, tal vez me tarde… trataré de actualizar rápidamente todos los capítulos :)(: **

**Bueno, solo me queda desearles que estén bien :)(:**

**Sayonara**


End file.
